Origins
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne had found himself on the shores of Themyscira before he made his way back to Gotham? What if he and a certain princess had met much sooner? What if Steve Trevor never made his way to Themyscira's shores? Start reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Gushing winds flowing through the air sending a nice cool breeze everywhere they touch. Creaking of waves striking up against nearby corners causing small splashes to echo all around them.

A dim light shining up from the sky engulfing everything that it touches. These are just some of the things that could describe the scene taking place on this cool spring night.

A night that was like many others. But for some things were about to change. Change for the worst for some while better for another.

Another that continues to blend into the crowd helping the local fishermen go on with their work. Hard work he would admit. But a noble job. A job that gave a sense of accomplishment.

The same look of accomplishment that he could see across his fellow mates faces as they continue to roam around the boat doing their assigned tasks.

And this night was no different. Inventory being taken for the previous nights haul. A few sailors watching over the nets looking for anything that could cause a problem while a group of others stand by waiting for the order to bring them up.

The same group of others that one man could be found. A man that was mysterious to all those around him. A man that has had a storied history so far in his young life.

A bad history that has only brought pain with him everywhere he has went. A history that would always be on his mind. Even as he moves away from its origins.

Moves further and further away across the world to where he is right now. The Aegean Sea. A very long way from home.

A sea that has been kind to him and the rest of the crew so far. Great hauls of fish being caught within the nets. No signs of any danger making an appearance.

The same danger that he has kept a lookout for. The dangers of coming across any unfriendlies out at sea. A real danger that each and everyone of them knew of but still decided to come aboard.

Including himself. A once proud son of the city of Gotham now lost in its history. A man known as Bruce Wayne.

" Alright Jack! Bring her up!"

Nodding his head at his superior giving the go ahead in the form of a thumbs up to the men stationed at the lines instantly Jack watches his fellow sailors grouped by the half a dozens make their way over to assist their fellow crew members in bringing up a vast number of large nets containing fish by the hundreds that had been caught throughout the day and into the night.

Grasping a hold of the line getting into rhythm with the rest of his crew mates with a sharp tug feeling the line going down his hand with unison with everyone around him slowly Bruce takes a few steps back as he watches the net inch by inch slowly raise up out of the water and towards the large boat causing him to witness fish by the hundreds squirming within the nets trying desperately to break free from the piece of net they are caught in.

Fish that he continues to watch squirm on the deck after a few more minutes of helping pull the nets onto the deck before as though almost automatic with everyone else slowly he starts to get into his everyday routine.

A routine to help clean up their catch. To help store away the newest fish to their stock. A messy job for everyone on the deck.

But if only he knew he would eat those words in his mouth. If only he could have known of the boat that was lurking its way towards them.

A boat that instantly makes its presence felt in the form of a large light being shined in his crew mates direction before the unspeakable was to happen.

The sound of gunfire echoing through the sky. Rounds that are sent almost blindly all around the deck destroying everything that they touch.

Shatter the wood boards of the decks leaving only wood shards scattered everywhere. Crew mates one after another mowed down with numerous rounds striking across their entire bodies causing their blood to trickle down the deck as though it was a river.

The same crew mates that he had seen try to get away from the gunfire to only meet their end. Gunfire that he continues to hear as he takes cover around a nearby corner listening to the chaos all around him.

Continues to listen to shouts of different kinds being heard through the gunfire. Continues to listen to his crew mates screams as they are hit blindly with rounds while he ignores the nagging pain in his own shoulder from a lone round.

Continues to take cover feeling so helpless. Feeling so angry about feeling so helpless. So angry about failing to save his crew mates from their demises.

Hearing the sound of the gunfire ceasing taking a quick glance around the corner seeing the once clean deck almost completely covered in his crew mates blood covered bodies suppressing his anger to the best of his ability listening closely as he hears the sound of the motor of the incoming boat getting louder and louder without any hesitation being as quiet as possible slowly Bruce disappears into the shadows that are being provided to him.

With a flick of his wrist as he sends a hook up towards the large boat only to hear the sound of the hook hitting its mark giving the rope a tug feeling it nice and tight glancing over towards the man next to him seeing him already ready retrieving his firearm from his holster without any hesitation slowly the man makes his way after his fellow crew members up towards the foreign boat.

A boat that he can only smile at almost sinisterly when his feet hit the deck seeing the carnage all around him. Seeing what he would call the invading forces getting what they had coming.

A smile that almost disappears suddenly when he takes a closer look around seeing numerous fishing nets across the deck. Fishing nets with squirming fish that only makes his eyes go slightly wide and his facial features harden before with a sickening scream that could be heard echoing through the air he brings his firearm down towards a nearby net and starts blasting round after round into the net sending the blood of fish scattering across the deck.

Hearing what he could hear was orders to check the rest of the boat for any valuables remaining perfectly still in the shadows reaching back grabbing a hold of the concealed knife from his back pocket keeping his eyes constantly glancing around slowly Bruce moves through the shadows closer and closer towards the voices.

Voices that as he hears them getting closer causes him to take cover amongst the shadows just waiting. Just waiting for them to get closer. Just waiting for them to get near.

He would get his wish. His wish in the form of two men well armed with machine guns making their way down the boat completely oblivious to his whereabouts.

A mistake that he would make them pay for. A mistake that he makes sure one would forever forget just as the thief passes on by him before he quietly emerges from the shadows to wrap a hand around the man's mouth while the other drives the knife into the man's back while his associate continues to trek forward oblivious to what is happening.

Dropping the lifeless form to the ground quietly not even bothering the clean the knife off keeping his eyes on the moving away thief slowly stalking after him after just a short distance just as he sees the man turning around with almost lighting fast speed rearing back instantly Bruce sends the knife in his hands soaring through the air that lands clean into the thief's chest sending him flying back first to the deck with a tremendous thud.

A thud that he can hear from shouts coming from behind in the distance had been heard before without any hesitation Bruce charges forward across the deck and disappears around the corner as he hears the sounds of many footsteps quickly making their way over.

Without breaking his stride making his way into the crew's quarters as he hears the sound of the shouts only getting louder from atop of the deck making his way through the darkness over towards the familiar bunk that he has called his own quickly kneeling down to reach underneath the bed with a tug instantly Bruce pulls out a black bag from underneath and quickly roams his hand through the bag underneath his spare clothes.

Hearing the sound of footsteps making their way down into the quarters cursing himself for leaving such an easy trail for them to follow feeling his fingers grasping the desired objected just as he hears the footsteps getting dangerous close in a sudden move Bruce snaps his body around into a shooting position before without any hesitation rearing back he sends a round soaring through the lands clean against an incoming thief's head sending his lifeless body soaring back into a nearby wall leaving a large blood stain across the wood.

Snapping his head towards the sound grasping his own firearm more firmly listening in closely suddenly the captain takes a step back when he hears gunfire echoing throughout the air before in a sudden move snapping his head to his side the man nods his head over towards one of the members of his crew.

Keeping his firearm held up high and his eyes constantly glancing around his surroundings stalking his way through the shadows quietly and up the steps of the quarters back towards the deck hearing nothing but silence.

Silence that for some reason makes him feel uneasy. Makes him feel as though something wasn't right.

And he knew why once he had made his way towards the deck. A deck that was deserted with the sound of a boat's motor getting further and further away.

The thieves had left but not before leaving something to remember them by. Remember in the form of an explosive tied up against a post.

An explosive that he could hearing ticking before without any hesitation he quickly makes his way over towards a nearby edge and leaps just as the explosive explodes sending wooden shards shattering across the water engulfed in flames.

* * *

 _I wonder what is out there?_

Making her way from the treeline and down a familiar looking path as a lone woman makes her way down towards a sandy shore these are some of the thoughts roaming through her mind.

Thoughts that she has had recently. If she was being honest with herself then she would admit they had been on her mind for a few years now.

Questions of what was beyond these shores. What was truly out there away from this island. This paradise to some.

Questions that she wished one day to see for herself. To see if everything that she had ever heard was right. See if what she had been told throughout her life was truly right.

Told of how the world was a dangerous place. Told that it was a sick place. A place not fit for the princess of Themyscira.

A world ruled by the likes of men. A gender that she had been told to despise. Told to think of as savages for their ways.

For always seeking power. For always wanting more. For always thinking they were superior.

A mindset that unlike everyone else on this island she didn't believe to be true. Didn't believe that all men were like this.

Didn't believe that a gender could be so one sided. Didn't believe that one gender could be so savage like her mother had always told her.

Beliefs that she would always keep to herself. Beliefs that she would find out one day. Would find out if everything she had ever heard before was true or was just a lie.

A well respected woman for her place amongst her people. A feared woman in combat amongst their warriors.

A truly beautiful woman that was destined to become the next queen of this island. A woman known to her people as Princess Diana. To some known as Wonder Woman.

A gifted woman blessed by the gods with extraordinary abilities. Abilities that have yet to be seen off the island. Abilities that would change the world forever.

The very same abilities that are on full display in a matter of seconds when she comes to a stop at the shores and looks down off into the distance when she sees something floating in the horizon.

Something so small from where she is. Something wooden. Something….human.

Taking a few more steps over towards the edge of the cliff that she is on taking a closer look off into the distance as she watches her suspicious being proven correct seeing someone barely afloat on some board taking a few steps back without any hesitation charging forward instantly Diana dives off the cliff and into the water below and starts to swim in their direction with almost lighting fast speed.

Speed that sends her soaring through the water causing waves to start to thrash against the cliffs before almost instantly she emerges out of the water next to the unconscious victim to only have her eyes widen at what she sees.

A man. An unconscious man floating on top of a broken piece of wood barely managing to keep him upright.

A man that she could see was clearly injured from the stain that she could see on his blood covered shoulder.

Snapping out of her shock repositioning herself to his other side to gently wrap an arm around his waist being as gentle as possible slowly Diana back strokes through the water making sure to keep the unknown man's head above the water before after a few minutes as she comes up to the sandy shores making sure to not injury him any further slowly she lowers him down onto the sand and starts to overlook him for any major injuries.

Major injuries that she couldn't find on him. Although the gash across his shoulder did interest her.

Feeling a hand gently touch his cheek only to snap away cracking open his eyes looking up as he finds himself staring up towards the blue eyes of the most beautiful woman that he has ever come across looking down towards him with so many emotions not daring to even breathe Bruce stares up in silence into her eyes.

Eyes that he could get lost in as he watches a range of emotions pass through them. Emotions unknown to him can be seen coming from his own eyes.

" Am i dead?"

Receiving a head shake in response glancing away from her eyes for a quick second to look around his surroundings finding himself lying on a sandy shore slowly Bruce turns his attention back towards his savior.

Unable to keep her lips from curling upright letting out a chuckle a bright smile breaks across Diana's face as she stares down towards the unknown visitor in front of her.

" You're a man."

Unable to suppress his own lips from forming into a smile as he nods his head slowly Bruce listens to Diana let out silent chuckles one after another as her smile only widens by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping her arm firmly around his waist helping him keep upright ignoring all of the hushed whispers and gasps that continue to echo all around her with her eyes glue forward and her face masked of any emotion without breaking her stride slowly Diana leads Bruce forward through the island not even bothering to glance anywhere but forward.

Not even bothering to look towards the other amazons needing to know what their reactions would be. She already knew. Most if not all would look on with horror at her.

Others would look on with disgust for what she was doing. Look on with disgust for seeing this man here on this island.

But she did know what the overwhelming feeling would be. It would be shock. Shock from seeing the sight in front of them.

Shock from seeing her leading an outsider into their city. An man to even more shock. Even their prized princess leading the charge.

A situation that she knew would boil over at any second. Would boil over with one of her people making a move to attack.

Make a move to remove this outsider from their land. Maybe even attack her.

An thought that is at the front of her mind as she continues to lead him forward passing by even more angry and shocked amazons along the way towards a large temple in the distance.

A temple that has stood for centuries. A temple that has held many secrets with many others in the area.

But this temple also held many battles. Held many feuds that had been resolved within their stoned walls.

Feuds that ended with blood being spilled. Ended with a body being burned and honor the amazonian way.

The same temple that for the first time in a long while she dreads entering into as she slowly helps him up every single step feeling him leaning heavily against her as though he was sapped of his strength.

A fact that she wouldn't be surprised if it was true. Wouldn't be surprised if he felt his body was made of lead. Wouldn't be surprised if he would pass out at any given second.

Whether it was from shock or pain if the evidence being presented to her was an indication. How his face was slightly pale. How he was dragging his feet and barely able to keep his head up from staring down towards the ground.

If he did look up though he would have been blown away at the sight before him. How the temple looked so enchantic. How it proved the impossible was indeed possible.

A sight that only makes her feel concerned inside for this mysterious outsider while her face shows the exact opposite.

The exact opposite as she enters inside of the temple passing by guards that instantly turn their attention towards her and start to follow after them out of the corner of her eye with their hands clearly going for their weapons.

An action that only makes her straighten herself upright and her hold on his waist loosen giving her much needed time if needed to reach for her own weapon if needed before slowly with her eyes glancing at the group of guards that have started to follow after them rounding the corner she makes her way down a long hallway.

A hallway that felt like the longest walk of her life. Felt like she was being walked to the gallows. Felt as though at any second everyone around her would pounce as she gets closer and closer to the throne room.

Getting closer to the ruler of the island. Getting closer to the one that decided everything on the island. Her mother. The queen of the amazons.

A woman that she can see rising up out of her throne in shock once she makes her way inside of the throne room.

See the almost scared and furious look in her eyes as she glances down towards her and her companion.

A sight that sends a chill up and down her spine. A sight that doesn't go unnoticed by her companion as he looks up with slightly cracked open eyes to glance at her then her mother.

Suddenly as she feels Bruce being forcefully ripped from her arms and thrown down to his knees by a pair of guards snapping out of her dazed instantly right as she sees a guard forcing him back down to his knees right as he tries to get up with her facial features hardening drastically taking a few steps forward reaching out Diana grabs a hold of the armor plate of one of the guards before with a flick of her wrist with little effort she sends the guard soaring through the air towards the entrance of the throne room.

Snapping her head around to glance around the room as she sees a couple of the guards staring at her in complete shock along with the downed guard that struggles to get up to her feet keeping her eyes on them making her way forward leaning down gently Diana rests her hand down on Bruce's shoulder causing him to wince slightly for contact before she feels him slowly relaxing from her touch.

" Diana!? Get away from him!"

Glancing up towards the throne seeing her mother almost glaring down towards her underneath the alarmed expression across her face retracting her hand from his shoulder slowly Diana takes a few steps back away from Bruce as she sees him bowing his head slightly out of the corner of her eye.

Releasing a breathe that she had been holding taking a few steps away from her throne chair with her eyes locked on the kneeling man before her reaching back gently Hippolyta grazes the end of her sword with her fingertips.

" Who are you?"

Keeping her eyes locked on the man as she hears him mumbling an answer as he lifts his head up slightly to only watch it drop back down almost instantly with her facial features only hardening Hippolyta grasps the handle of her sword tightly.

" What are you doing here?"

Glancing over towards Bruce seeing him barely being able to lift his head up closing the distance between them kneeling down gently Diana rests her hand back down on his shoulder causing her to see him look up her way.

" What's the last thing that you remember?"

Scrunching his eyes together looking down towards the ground with two pairs of eyes watching him Bruce shakes his head slightly as a few images come to his mind.

" I remember being on a fishing boat helping the rest of the crew gather up some fish that had been caught in the nets.

Then everything goes blank. Next thing i remember is waking up staring up towards an angel."

Feeling her lips curling upright for a split second before she masks it reaching up gently Diana roams her fingers through his hair.

An action that makes a slightly shocked look come across Hippolyta's face before she quickly hides it when she sees her daughter looking up towards her with a blank look.

" He has sustained a concussion. I don't think he'll be able to remember anything right now."

Nodding her head in acceptance looking down towards the kneeling man seeing him barely able to stay awake with her facial features drastically changing instantly Hippolyta snaps her head to glare down towards Diana seeing a shocked look come across her daughter's face.

" How could you bring an outsider here? A man nonetheless to our sacred city. What were you thinking?"

Snapping herself out of her shock staring up into the furious eyes of her mother just as she opens her mouth feeling movement coming from her side just as she turns her head to look to the side instantly Diana watches Bruce rise up to his feet to look up towards her mother.

" Don't blame her. It's my fault that she's in this position. If you want to blame anyone blame me."

Staring up towards his face feeling her heart thumping in her chest glancing over towards her mother as she sees her taking her seat back in her throne right as she looks back over towards Bruce instantly Diana snaps up to her feet and wraps an arm around his waist as she sees him teetering towards the ground as he holds his shoulder.

Gently lowering him to the ground feeling every single pair of eyes watching her every movement reaching out gently Diana takes a hold of Bruce's hand and moves it over to the side feeling no resistance coming from him what so ever before in a sudden move reaching out with a tug she rips his shirt in two down the middle causing hushed conversations to echo all around her for only to have her eyes go slightly wide at what she sees.

A wound in which she had never seen before just slightly below his shoulder. A wound that looked as though had been caused by the end of an arrow.

But this was different. This looked as though it was more powerful. Looked as though it had completely destroyed whatever it came in contact with.

An amazing weapon whatever it was. The same thought she can see across her mother's face as she glances up towards her.

Meeting her daughter's eyes as she sees her daughter looking up towards her with almost an pleading look letting out a sigh slowly Hippolyta nods her head.

Returning the nod being as gentle as she possibly can slowly Diana helps Bruce rise up to his feet feeling him leaning his body weight against her side before without any hesitation slowly she leads him out of the throne room and past the amazon guards that make a clear path for her.

* * *

Unable to keep the absolute look of fascination from forming across her face keeping her eyes focused in on the wound being presented in front of her reaching out gently dipping the cloth in her hand down into a nearby stream glancing up towards his face seeing his eyes fully closed with an almost pained look clearly seen in his features turning her attention back to his wound trying to be as gentle as possible slowly Diana places the cloth down on his wound only to hear Bruce hiss from the contact.

A hiss that she hears getting lower and lower as she rubs away the dried blood from his open wound. A wound that she was right about. A wound in which she had never seen before.

A small hole that was leading directly into his exposed skin. No odd shapes like the tip of an arrow. No this was beyond different.

" Thank you."

Glancing over towards his face seeing him cracking open his eyes for a split second to look over towards her with a sense of gratitude sending him a quick smile slowly Diana returns her attention back towards her work.

Placing the cloth down onto the stones next to her reaching out to grasp a hold of a nearby knife next to her side glancing back up towards his face seeing him looking at her with slightly cracked open eyes receiving a nod returning her attention down towards his wound without any hesitation rearing back slowly Diana lunges the knife forward into his wound hearing him shaking from the impact.

The same shaking she can feel in his arm as she holds it in place before after a few seconds as she feels herself grazing something that isn't bone with a curious look coming across her face with a flick of the blade instantly Diana watches a small blood covered piece of metal come flying out of the wound that she effortlessly catches within her hand.

Grasping the metal in between her finger tips seeing it oddly shaped with a sense of awe coming across her face slowly Diana turns her attention away from her hand to look up towards Bruce seeing him glancing at her.

" What is this?"

Tilting his head slightly as he sees her raising up the bullet up towards eye level suppressing the look of shock that wants to break across his face slightly Bruce nods towards her hand.

" It's a bullet."

" A bullet? What's that?"

" It's a part of a weapon used to kill people."

Instantly as he sees her eyes widen with shock as she looks towards the bullet with a mixture of awe and horror feeling her lips tugging upright Bruce looks towards her hand.

" This small piece of metal is used to kill people? Why?"

Feeling his smile almost disappearing turning his head back forward slowly Bruce looks down towards the stone ground.

" There's bad people in this world. There truly is no good reason why they are used. They just are."

Seeing his facial features drastically changing nodding her head in acceptance placing the bullet down on the stones next to the cloth reaching out gently Diana grabs a small roll of nearby cloth before gently she starts to wrap up his shoulder.

A shoulder that she could see had a few faded scars. The very same type of scars that she could see all across his body.

Scars that she could tell came from some blunt objects. Some maybe even from the likes of swords and knives just by how deep they truly were.

" Bruce."

Coming to a stop looking up towards his face as she sees him looking over towards her with a faint smile returning the smile slowly Diana returns her attention back towards his shoulder.

" Nice to meet you Bruce. Diana."

Nodding his head in acceptance as he sees her returning the nod with his eyes never leaving her face slowly Bruce watches her wrap his shoulder up gently with the cloth before she makes her way to wrap up his bruised rib cage.

" Bruce? May i ask you a question?"

Seeing him nodding his head without breaking her stride gently Diana starts to wrap up his rib cage making sure to gently place the cloth over the worst of the worst.

" You said that you were on a fishing boat along with some others? Where are they?"

Scrunching his eyes together looking down towards the ground for the next few seconds as he silently looks down towards the ground with a few images coming through his mind slowly Bruce shakes his head.

" I don't know. I can't remember. I remember…."

Almost instantly as she watches Bruce's eyes go wide Diana brings her motion to a sudden halt.

" What is it?"

" The boat. They're was these thieves that were trying to steal from our boat. They shot the crew. I tried to stop them but once i got up to the deck, I had to jump off the boat before this explosive was set off."

Feeling a range of emotions from awe to interest radiating through her just as she gets lost into thought instantly Diana is snapped up out of her thoughts when she sees Bruce snapping up to his feet.

" The crew. There still could be survivors out there. I have to…."

Right as she sees him taking a step forward with lighting fast speed Diana grasps a hold of his arm causing him to snap his head to look towards her.

" No Bruce. There was no one else. Trust me."

Staring deep into her eyes seeing no deception within them only but honestly sitting back down next to her slowly Bruce bows his head to look down towards the ground as he feels her slowly starting to wrap up his ribs once again.

" You need to rest. These are not the only injures that you have sustained."

Glancing up towards her with confusion suddenly as he feels her fingers gently roaming through his hair only to stop at his hairline with he feels a small pain across his head slowly Bruce watches Diana glance into his eyes.

" You sustained an concession on your way here. It's common a thing here. Almost every warrior endures one now and then."

" Warrior? How do you know i'm a warrior?"

" Your scars tell me everything that i need to know."

Nodding his head slightly to only receive on in reply after a few minutes of sitting in silence as he feels her finishing her work and placing the remains of the cloth down on the stone slowly Bruce's lips curl up into a small smile.

" Thank you."

Glancing over towards her side as she sees Bruce looking at her with gratitude feeling her lips curling up into a small smile slowly Diana shakes her head.

" You don't need to thank me."

" Yes i do."

Suppressing the urge to smile reaching out gently Diana lays her hand down on his uninjured shoulder.

" No Bruce. You don't understand. Things….work differently here."

Almost instantly as she sees a look of confusion radiate from his eyes gently Diana squeezes his shoulder.

" You are considered an outsider here."

" Where is here?"

" You are sitting in the center of the great nation known as Themyscira. Home of the amazons."

Unable to suppress it as a look of shock comes across his face slowly Bruce watches Diana's eyes twinkle in delight.

" Amazons?"

Almost instantly as he sees Diana nodding her head suppressing it to the best of his ability Bruce's eyes go slightly wide.

" As in the great warrior race dedicated to the gods?"

Seeing her nod her head once again reaching up gently Bruce rubs his eyes not seeing Diana tilting her head at his action.

" You do not believe me?"

" It's not that i don't believe you. It's just…."

" Hard to believe?"

Seeing him nod his head slightly returning the nod gently Diana squeezes his shoulder.

" I can't really blame you. If i was in your position i'm sure that i would feel the same way as well."

Suddenly as she hears the sound of voices coming from the distance slowly making their way over snapping her head back around Diana looks deep into Bruce's eyes.

" I need you to listen to me and do exactly what i say."

" What's going on?"

Just as she sees him breaking off eye contact to look over her shoulder with almost lighting fast speed gently Diana lays a hand down on Bruce's cheek and steers his head back towards her.

" Listen carefully. It won't be long now until my mother sends a couple of her guards here to collect you. Do not attempt to fight them in any way. They will kill you. Do you understand?"

Trying his best to look once again over her shoulder right as he lifts his head up almost instantly Bruce feels his head being turned back forward to meet a pair of blue eyes.

" Do you understand?"

Staring deep into her eyes feeling somewhat exposed under her gazed nodding his head slightly just as he sees her returning the nod instantly Bruce feels her hand leaving his cheek before he looks over her shoulder just as she does to see a group of guards making their way towards them.

Getting up from her spot on the stones sending a quick glance Bruce's way slowly Diana takes a few steps away from him and over towards the approaching guards to only see them coming to a stop next to her.

" Princess? We're here to collect the prisoner."

Nodding her head at the guard almost immediately slowly Diana watches the guards make their way around her and over towards Bruce before slowly as she looks over deep into his eyes with a masked expression across her face to receive the faintest of nods slowly she watches him be lifted up from the stones and brought around her towards the entrance.

" Wait."

Turning her attention back over towards the group as she sees one of the guards nodding their head slowly Diana watches them turn around so that Bruce can look her way.

" I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life. Thank you."

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile nodding her head slowly Diana watches the guards turn Bruce back around and lead him out of the entrance before slowly after a few moments she makes her way over towards the entrance herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Trekking up through the familaur long hallways and caverns that she has known her whole life ignoring all of the stares and hushed conversations that start to break out once she is seen without slowing down her pace even for the slightest keeping her head held up high and her face masked of any emotions slowly Diana continues to make her way through a familaur temple back in the direction of a large throne room.

A temple that could only be described as beautiful by anyone that would lay their eyes down upon it. Carving and engravings scattered all across the walls. Carvings through the stones telling great stories of her people's past.

Great stories about wars. Great stories of good triumphant over evil. Stories of lost and sacrifice to ensure their survival.

The very same stories that she had been told at a young age. Told of how the mighty god Zeus had saved all of them from being wiped out.

How over time in secret her people had started to rebuild themselves until one day that had risen up and fought when threatened with enslavement.

Stories that she would often hear of every single night. Often listen to with wonder as her mother would retell them to her over and over again.

Wonder as she would listen to what her mother described to her as the god killer being used as the world's most ultimate weapon.

A weapon that she knew rested inside of a large temple off in the distance along with many other godly weapons. Weapons that could not be accessed to by just anyone.

No the legend was only the one with the purest heart and was worthy would be able to get through the safeguards to access them.

Weapons that she would often dream about wielding like many others on the island. Weapons that she knew one day would be used once again if the legends were true.

Snapping out of her thoughts taking a glance over towards her side seeing a couple of guards staring at her with almost looks of disgust suppressing the urge to glare in their direction snapping her head back forward with her right hand hanging loosely next to the handle of her sword rounding around a large pillar slowly Diana continues her way down a long hallway passing by stationed guards one after another receiving the same response before after just a few minutes as she walks through the entrance of the throne room to find her mother in a hushed conversation with one of her well respected generals coming to a stop she looks up towards her mother.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching her taking her eyes away from her leading general looking down as she finds her daughter staring up towards her with a masked expression that she knew all too well glancing over towards her general giving the older woman a nod to only receive one in return slowly Hippolyta watches her general slowly descend down the steps of the throne and make her way past Diana not ever bothering to look her way.

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder seeing the older woman disappearing off into the distance along with her personal guards turning her head back forward looking up seeing a calculated look across her mother's face masking her own emotions slowly Diana takes a few steps forward towards the throne never taking her eyes off from her mother for a second.

" Mother? I'm here to discuss…."

" I know very well what you are here to discuss."

Letting out a sigh leaning back in her throne chair reaching up gently Hippolyta rubs her forehead as she shakes her head.

" What were you thinking? Bringing an outsider here."

Seeing her mother's facial features starting to change causing her own to harden without taking her eyes away slowly Diana crosses her arms over her chest.

" I was helping someone in need. Isn't that what you taught me? To never look away from anyone in need no matter how i've felt about them."

" It's not the same…."

" Why? Why is it not the same? Is it because he's a man? Is that why it's not the same to you?"

Unable to look into her daughter's furious eyes letting out a sigh turning her eyes away from Diana to look towards the steps leading to her gently Hippolyta rubs her forehead as she briefly closes her eyes.

" What's going to happen to him?"

" I have yet to decide his fate. In the meantime he shall be held in one of the holding cells until i've passed down his judgment."

Instantly unable to suppress it Diana's eyes go slightly wide as she sees her mother turning to look towards her.

" That's it then? You're just going to lock him up and throw away the key? Is that it? Why don't you just put his head on a spike while you're at it."

Unable to keep the look of surprise from coming across her face snapping her head down to meet the furious eyes of her daughter quickly masking her emotions to the best of her ability Hippolyta leans forward to take a closer look at her.

" I have no choice. We know nothing of this outsider. For all we know he could be dangerous."

" But you don't know that. None of us do. For all we know he could have been just a local fisherman and had washed up on our shores from a bad storm."

" You can't possibly know that!"

" And neither can you. Your passing judgment on someone that we do not know. Give him a chance. Give me a chance to find out more about him."

Leaning back in her throne as she watches a determined look coming across her daughter face instantly Hippolyta lets out a sigh.

" And what if i'm proven correct and this man is dangerous what then? What would you have me do?"

" He's not. If he is dangerous we both know that i can handle myself. If it comes down to it i'll kill him myself. All that i'm asking is to be given the chance to prove that i'm right about him."

Keeping her eyes locked on her daughters own after a few seconds of seeing her not budging for a single second letting out a sigh slowly Hippolyta nods her head as her lips flicker up into a brief smile.

" You have a good heart my daughter. Better than anyone that i will ever know but be careful. Others may not show the same mercy as you do."

" I know very well the limits of one's mercy."

Without any hesitation turning on her heels slowly Diana makes her way out of the throne room not noticing the slightly shocked look across her mother's face as she watches her retreating form disappear out of sight.

* * *

Doing his best to keep his eyes trained on the stone floor other than the pair of eyes that are watching him from the other side of a steel door taking a quick glance around his surroundings as he finds numerous objects hanging against the cold stone that he would only see in a history textbook suppressing the urge to chuckle Bruce returns his attention down towards the ground.

Objects that he couldn't believe were really in the same room as him. Objects that he knew were very outdated in terms of use out in the real world.

The very same objects that he can feel locked firmly on his wrists and feet only allowing him to go a certain distance away from the walls that they are attached to. Very outdated ways of imprisonment from his own world.

His world but not of their own. A world that he could clearly see was still in the Greek era. Swords and shields being used to defend themselves with instead of an hand held firearm.

Breastplates and armor instead of body armor found on any military official that would be shipped out into combat. Togas and sandals being worn by all instead of what he considered to be casual clothing that he would often see everyday on the streets.

And most surprising of all no man made machinery anywhere in sight. No electronics like phones or radios being used to keep in contact with anyone.

No automobiles driving down the streets. No planes flying through the open sky. No electricity whatsoever.

Instead from what he could remember seeing on his trip here they had been replaced with old fashion horses just like medieval times.

A very bizarre island. But he couldn't be surprised. Especially after his latest talk with his savior to only find out he was on an island with a lost and ancient race of amazons.

A race that had been thought of to been lost in history. To have been completely wiped out in greek mythology.

His savior. That was the true mystery for him. A savior that once he had opened his eyes to find her own staring deep down within his own made him feel for the first time in a long time completely exposed.

Had made the walls that he had constructed for years come crashing down under her gaze as though she was seeing straight through him.

A woman that he would be lying if he didn't say that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes upon.

A woman that despite her size showed tremendous strength leading him up through the large island and towards her city not even waivering for a second despite most of his body weight leaning against her.

A woman that he could see a great strength in her that showed no fear in what she believed in but also had a kind and compassionate side.

Traits that couldn't be found often. Not from where he has seen anyways. But he had found them within her.

Hearing the sound of footsteps echoing off the walls lifting his eyes away from the ground to glance up through the bars separating him from a stone cavern as he sees the woman in question making her way over with a plate firmly within her hands suppressing the urge to smile slowly Bruce returns his attention back down towards the ground.

Noticing the flicker of a smile from her presence suppressing the urge to smile but instead to mask her emotions completely into her trademark blank look as she comes to a stop just a short distance away from the door when she sees the amazon guard on duty stepping in her path with her facial features hardening Diana locks eyes with the guard.

" Move or i'll make you move."

Staring deep into the guard's eyes as she sees out of the corner of her eye the woman reaching down to graze the handle of her sword taking a hand off from the plate to grasp her own sword just as her fingers graze the handle and she tilts her head to the side almost instantly Diana watches the guard take a couple of steps to the side allowing her clear path towards the cell door.

Keeping her eyes on the guard out of the corner of her eye at all times approaching the door taking a peek inside finding Bruce sitting down on the cold ground with his back leaning up against the stone wall without taking her eyes away from the inside of his cell slowly Diana extends her free hand out towards the guard only to feel a key almost be thrusted into her palm before without any hesitation with a flick of her wrist she opens up the cell door causing it to creek open slamming it shut behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder seeing the guard in question making her way down the stone cavern and disappear into the darkness turning her head back forward seeing a flicker of a smile once again across Bruce's face returning the smile slowly Diana makes her way over towards him.

" I can see that you've made yourself comfortable."

Letting out a silent chuckle raising up his hands causing the chains attached to them to rattle slowly lowering them back down to his lap glancing up Bruce watches Diana take a seat nearby placing the plate in her hand in between them.

" Eat. You'll need your strength."

Keeping her eyes trained on him as she sees him glancing down towards the plate with a raised eyebrow suppressing the urge to grin Diana nods her head down towards the plate.

" It's not poisoned if that's what you are wondering."

Feeling his lips curling upright slowly Bruce shakes his head causing him to see her tilt her head at him.

" That's not it at all. I was merely wondering where your own plate is. It wouldn't be proper for me to have anything if you're not having anything. Especially since i'm dining with a princess."

Getting the reaction that he was looking for in the form of her eyes widening fighting the urge to grin at her nodding his head down towards the plate as he sees her lips flicker up into a smile Bruce watches her reach down to pluck a grape off from the plate and take a bite.

" That is very kind of you to say. If it will ease your concesis i've already eaten. I may have a weakness for grapes though."

Feeling a smile of his own breaking across his face turning the plate around so that the grapes are facing her reaching out gently Bruce takes an orange off from the plate before slowly he leans back against the wall seeing her finishing off the grape in her hand.

" So a princess huh?"

Unable to keep her smile from widening copying his gesture gently Diana leans her back up against the wall before she nods her head.

" Yes? Do you have a problem with that?"

Swallowing his bite slowly shaking his head Bruce turns his attention back towards Diana seeing her looking towards him with a flicker of a smile.

" No just a bit surprising but after everything that has happened."

Nodding her head in understanding leaning her head back against the wall to look up towards the stone ceiling after a few minutes of sitting in complete silence just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere as she hears movement coming from her side looking away from the ceiling above Diana glances over to her side to see Bruce rubbing his wrists while his chains are seen next to the ground next to him.

" Impressive."

Feeling his lips tugging upward turning his attention away from his swollen wrists slowly Bruce looks over towards Diana seeing her plucking another grape from the plate.

" You're not afraid that i'll do something?"

" No? Should i be?"

Taking a bite from the grape within her fingers looking up towards Bruce as she hears him letting out a chuckle feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Diana turns her attention back up once again towards the ceiling.

" You should put those back on though when i'm not around. I can't very well protect what i don't see now can i?"

Seeing him nod his head out of the corner of his eyes feeling her smile widening Diana listens to him resting back up against the wall before she hears him letting out a sigh.

" What's going to happen to me? I'm getting the impression that i'm not wanted here."

Suppressing the urge to chuckle from how true his words are letting out a sigh slowly Diana shakes her head.

" I don't know. My mother is still undecided on what she's going to do. This is a very unique situation that we find ourselves in."

Glancing over towards Bruce seeing him looking at her with a questionable look feeling her lips tugging upward Diana returns her attention towards the ceiling.

" You are the first man to ever set foot on Themyscira."

Suppressing the urge to chuckle from seeing the absolute look of pure shock across his face feeling her face breaking out into a wide smile Diana plucks a grape from the plate between them.

" Ever?"

Taking a bite from her grape slowly Diana nods her head as her smile widens.

" Ever."

Leaning further back against the wall with a dumbfounded look that doesn't go unnoticed by his companion after a few seconds as a confused look comes across his face slowly Bruce turns his attention back over towards her.

" Then how?"

Seeing his hands starting to scrunch together out of the corner of her eye as she watches him open his mouth to only close it almost immediately Diana tilts her head slightly.

" How what?"

Looking over to his side seeing a look of interest across her face letting out a sigh Bruce retracts his hands to place them down into his lap.

" Then how were you born? How is anyone here born here if i'm the first man to set foot here?"

" Oh!? I was born from Zeus."

Instantly as she sees Bruce's eyes go as wide as saucers Diana tilts her head slightly to the side as she sees his mouth open and close a few times.

" Zeus as in the god of Olympus?"

Seeing her nodding her head slowly Bruce's eyes widen even further.

" He really does exist?"

Receiving a nod once again reaching up gently Bruce rubs his face with his hand.

" I thought he was only a legend?"

" Legend? No he is very real. Why? Did you not believe he truly existed?"

" Honestly no. I thought of him as more of a myth. I studied all of the gods and their origins in school but i only thought they were just stories."

" Oh!"

Taking her eyes away from Bruce to look back up after a few seconds of staring up towards the ceiling as a confused look comes across her face slowly Diana looks back over towards him.

" So if you thought he wasn't real then who would you pray to?"

Unable to keep the smile that is coming across his face glancing over to his side seeing an interested look across Diana's face slowly Bruce's smile widens.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling all eyes upon her as she slowly makes her way through the city only feeling more and more pairs of eyes looking over towards her with every single step that she takes down her designated path in the direction of her destination doing her best to ignore the hushed conversations that are starting up all around her keeping her head held up high and her face blank of any emotion slowly Diana makes her way through the island in the direction of a small ancient looking temple not too far away.

A temple that once at a young age she used to dread ever going near. A temple where stories of the crazy woman on the island lived.

But she would soon find out those stories were just that. Stories that were meant to scare them when they were younger.

Stories of an old woman that lurked deep inside of the temple. Stories of how she would take all those that disturbed her imprisoning them forever.

Some stories describing how she would chain up her prisoners deep underground only to feast upon them for eternity.

Other stories describing how she had mystical powers much like the the mythical monster Medusa freezing all those into stone that would lay their eyes upon in her.

But these stories were just proven to be that. Stories when she had adventured inside of the temple. Adventured into the darkness finding no mythical monster.

Finding no stone statues of her supposed victims. Finding no underground passageways leading down to the underworld.

No instead she had found just an old woman sitting by a fountain deep within the temple. A kind hearted woman.

A woman that at first glance she could tell had to of been the oldest woman on the island. A woman that as she spent time with her found her to be very wise.

Maybe even wiser than her tutors. Maybe even more wiser than her own mother.

A kind hearted woman that she would learn possessed great powers. Just not like what was been told in the stories about her.

Powers in which to see glimpses into the future. An uncertain future that could always be changed with the slightest of actions.

An gift that she had seen on full display in which she had never seen before. Wished she had never heard of it.

A vision that was being seen by the old woman that would change her life forever. The vision of her mentor being defeated in combat.

A vision of her mentor being surrounded by a group of amazons that were looking to prove themselves. A group that had waited to attack when she least expected it right after one of their many training sessions for the day.

A group that had slowly been slaughtered one by one until the last two remaining members of the group had managed to defeat her using dirty tactics not used by an honorable amazonian warrior.

A vision that once she had seen it evaporate through the mystical water in front of her with as fast as her legs would take her almost immediately she had raced out of the temple wishing to never return to this place ever again.

The very same place she now finds herself slowly walking up the small stone steps into. A temple that only spoke and displayed how truly mysterious the old woman that she has labeled as The Oracle to be.

Carvings of so many different stories across the walls that she now knew to be visions. Some carvings showing great battles taking place.

Others showing the faces of many different forms that evil had taken. One that she recognized to be as the god of war Ares while other were unrecognizable to her.

Carvings that she passes on by not even bothering to observe them before one carving catches her attention out of the corner of her eye causing her to come to an halt.

An carving of a woman. A woman in which was dressed entirely of amazonian armor wielding the ancient sword known as the god killer in her right hand while a shield is in the other.

A picture that as she takes a closer look to see a familiar looking face drawn on the mysterious warrior causes her lips to curl up slightly.

A sight that doesn't go unnoticed by a presence watching her from the shadows. A presence that makes herself known as she steps out of the shadows causing Diana to look over in her direction.

The oracle. A woman that although was hundreds of years old didn't look the part. A woman that looks at her with an uneasy smile that sends a small chill up and down her spine that she quickly squashes as she turns to look at her.

" Well,well,well what do we have here? Princess Diana. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Continuing to stare at the old woman not daring to move away from her spot with her eyes staying focused on her slowly Diana watches The Oracle slowly turn around and take a few steps back towards where she once came.

" Come child. Keep an old woman company. At least for a little while. We have much to discuss."

Without being given a chance to respond instantly as she sees The Oracle disappearing into the darkness making sure to keep her distance away from the retreating older woman turning on her heels slowly Diana makes her way after her through the temple only hearing the sound of her footsteps echoing off the walls with every step that she takes.

Following after the woman in silence as she finds herself coming down a small passageway into a familiar looking cavern just below the temple where a large stream could be found splashing softly into a large fountain coming to a drastic halt with her eyes widening Diana stares over at the fountain listening to every single splash echo off the walls before as she hears the sound of a chuckle she snaps her head to look over towards The Oracle seeing the woman making her way over towards the fountain.

" Do not be afraid child."

Snapping out of her shock with her facial features hardening Diana glares over at the retreating back of the Oracle.

" I am not afraid. Just concerned."

" Oh? Concerned about your man friend are we?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Diana's eyes wide as saucers feeling her lips breaking out into a wide smile leaning down gently The Oracle takes a seat down on the edge of the fountain.

" How did…."

" I have heard of the rumors. Rumors of a certain princess visiting a certain cell each and every day only to come back smiling and full of life each and every single night."

Unable to keep the small blush from coming across her cheeks hearing the old woman letting out a chuckle quickly suppressing her emotions Diana snaps up to meet the older woman's eyes only seeing them twinkle in delight.

" We have been provided an unique situation that i indeed to use for all that it's worth."

" We or you child? It is no secret that you are daresay….different then the others. Always have been and always will be."

Feeling her smile only widening at reading the young woman in front of her so well reaching down gently The Oracle pats the stone next to her.

" Come child. I know why you are here."

Snapping out of her shock without any hesitation slowly Diana makes her way over before with a sense of caution she takes a seat next to The Oracle.

" How did…."

" How did i know? I have ears everywhere child. I have known how special you truly are before your own mother even knew.

This ability that i have been given is not only a blessing but a curse as well. I have seen you grown to become truly great in a possible future but the future's not set.

You know this well don't you?"

A statement that she knew to be too true. The future was not set. Like she had learned many years ago when she had saved her mentor and aunt from one possible future to only watch her meet another.

Watch her demise in another form. Just not the one that she was thinking of. Watch her be cut down when she descended into madness after her bracelets had been destroyed in a training session.

Watched as her mother and her personal guards battle fiercely against her aunt while she pleaded with her mother to stop. To capture her instead. To find a way to stop the fight and subdue her until they could fix the bracelets.

A plea that was heard by deaf ears as her mother delivered the killing blow to her mentor. Delivered the killing blow before she heard her aunt's last words being whispered into her ear.

Hearing a silent chuckle coming from her side snapping out of her thoughts right as her facial features harden drastically Diana watches The Oracle reach down to gently splash the mystical water.

Water that as she hears the sound of the older woman silenting letting out a bizarre chant starts to change. Starts to change showing a screen of some sort.

A screen that she can only look at in wonder as she sees the water forming images. Images that only make her eyes widen with every passing second as more and more come flooding through the water.

Images of herself dressed in a rather unique set of amazonian armor inside of a foreign land wielding the god killer taking down darked clothed men one after another.

Images of herself deflecting bullets one after another with ease as she chases after some disgustingly deformed man.

Images of her catching a large and rather bizarre object that had come flying downward from the sky only to place it down as a large crowd starts to cheer.

Images that all have the same thing. In one form or another a man dressed in a bat costume helping her in every single image in some way.

A possible future that only makes her eyes twinkle in delight at everything that she sees and her lips to curl up into a wide smile that doesn't go unnoticed by the other occupied in the room.

" You are destined to do many great things."

Feeling her smile only widening without taking her eyes away from the fountain Diana nods her head.

" And him?"

" Hmm….his fate is entwined with your own."

Instantly as she sees the water change once again displaying a different image leaning forward Diana can't help her eyes from widening at what she sees.

Images of her and Bruce side by side inside of some mysterious cave looking up towards a piece of foreign object that is displaying images of their own.

Images of them fighting side by side against a group of individuals.

Images of them in a loving embrace as she smiles up towards him from underneath a tree as he holds her and rubs her large belly lovingly.

Images of her smiling down towards a small child in her arms as he stands close by her doing the exact same.

Images that unknown to her knowledge makes her lips curl upward into a wide smile as she continues to watch them flash through the water before almost instantly as she watches them disappear and the water starting to turn black snapping her head up to look to her side Diana's eyes widen when she sees a look of absolute horror across The Oracle's face as her eyes are closed tightly shut.

A look that continues to deepen as she glances back down towards the water to only have her eyes go wide when she sees what the woman is seeing.

Seeing absolute chaos. Strange creatures ascending out of the skies destroying cities leaving only wreckage in their wake.

Images of a rather large man slowly making his way into the distance. A man the was twice the size of any that she had ever seen before.

A large man with glowing red eyes. A man that is holding a blood covered god killer in his hand while the other holds a familiar looking mask as he is surrounded by bodies.

Chaos that she sees quickly disappearing as the water returns back to normal before she snaps her head to look back towards The Oracle with wide open eyes staring at her with a look of absolute terror radiating through her eyes.

" Something terrible is coming."

With lighting fast speed reaching out Diana takes The Oracle's hands within her own.

" What was that? What did you see?"

Seeing the images replaying through her mind shaking her head slightly The Oracle locks eyes with Diana.

" Pure evil child. You must be prepared."

* * *

Unable to keep her mind from drifting back to the images she had just seen walking in complete silence relieving every single image she had just seen with only the sound of her footsteps echoing off the caverns.

Images that she still couldn't believe. Couldn't believe that she would be the one to wield the god killer. Couldn't believe that she would be the one to wield all of the weapons gifted to her people by the gods.

Weapons that she could see could help her do great things. Help her save cities if she chose to. Help her claim a life that she had always wanted.

A life that unknown to her knowledge makes her lips curl slightly upward and make her cheeks blush slightly when she remembers what else she had seen.

Remembers seeing a possible future with the first man to ever come into her life. A future that showed a happy life. Showed how they could care for each other.

Showed how they could be together if they chose to. Images that only make her unknown feelings for the man in question come to the front of her mind.

Could she love him? Was that a possible future if she chose to walk down that path? Just more questions added to many more.

Added to the many more she has been having of late whenever she would see him every day. Feelings that have been deepening as she has got to know him through the weeks in what she liked to call culture learning sessions.

Sessions she would often teach him something about the island in exchange for him doing the same of his own world.

Sessions that would always cause her to listen and hang onto his every word with delight the more she got to learn of the world away from the island.

A world from what she could understand was much more advanced than her own. How instead of traveling by horse or by boat like she had for most of her life more advanced methods in the form of automobiles and airplanes had been created enabling traveling to be faster.

How instead of wearing breastplates and using shields to defend themselves from attacks a more unique set of what he called bullet proof vests and armors had been created doing the same exact thing.

Information that more and more she learned only made her want to learn more as she would sit by his side silently asking him an occasional question about more of the difference between them and the rest of the world.

Information that she was soaking up like a sponge offering him up everything she knew about the island. Teaching him about their way of life. Teaching him what the life of an amazon warrior was like.

Describing to him what the trials of becoming a warrior was like. Describing how hard and well disciplined you had to be.

Information that she could see with a smile himself soaking in wanting to learn even more just she did. Sessions that have continued each and every single day causing all sorts of rumors to be heard around the island.

Rumors that she would ignore and continue on with her daily routine as though she had never heard them.

But others had and others had believed them. Believed that she had been corrupted. Believed that her companion was some sort of soldier sent here by Ares to corrupt her causing them to be enslaved by her.

A rumor that she has already once been forced to defend herself. Not only out on the battlefield causing even more of her sisters to be lost but to her own mother as well that has slowly started to look towards her with suspicion.

Trying her best to clear her mind to no luck with her eyes glued to the ground in front of her slowly descending down to familiar terrain coming to a stop at the outside of the locked cell door almost as if by routine reaching out gently Diana grabs a hold of the cell's key attached to the wall and slowly unlocks the door closing it behind her before as she lifts her eyes up from the ground to look over towards the far end wall.

A far end wall that she sees Bruce looking over towards her with an expression as though he had been waiting for her causing her lips to curl upright before as she feels his gaze staring deep within her eyes seeing a flood of recent images coming across her eyes feeling her cheeks starting to burn slightly snapping her eyes away to look down towards the ground slowly she makes her way over towards him to sit down by his side like she usually has done before.

A blush that doesn't go unnoticed as he tries to hide a small smile from coming across his face as he sees her staring off towards the far end of the room in complete silence.

" Something wrong?"

Snapping out of her thoughts masking her emotions turning to her side slowly Diana locks eyes with Bruce with a raised eyebrow causing her to hear him let out a chuckle.

" You had that faraway look in your eye."

Trying her best to hide the blush that is threatening to break across her face cursing herself mentally for being read so easily as she returns the smile slightly slowly Diana turns her head back forward.

" I just have a lot on my mind."

Nodding his head in acceptance turning his gaze up towards the ceiling for the next few minutes as he just stares up towards the ceiling not catching the quick glances he is receiving from his side by a smiling amazon after a few seconds feeling her eyes upon them once again looking away from the ceiling slowly Bruce turns his attention over towards her.

" What's on your mind princess?"

" What do you think of bats?"

Receiving his full intention as she stares into his eyes slowly Diana watches him shrug his shoulder before she sees him glance up towards the ceiling.

" Bats frighten me."

" Bad experience with them?"

Nodding his head slightly leaning back Bruce rests his head against the back of the wall before he looks up towards the ceiling.

" You have no idea."

Feeling her eyes upon him glancing away from the ceiling as he looks over to see a look of interest across her face letting out a sigh slowly Bruce returns his attention back towards the ceiling.

" When i was little, I was playing with a daughter of one of my parents maids when i fell through this opening in my parents garden.

I don't know how far, I fell but i do remember what was in the darkness. There was this giant bat. Bigger than anything that i had ever seen before. It towered over me flapping its wings screeching. I'll never forget it."

Receiving a nod out of the corner of his eye slowly Bruce watches Diana copy his gesture resting her head up against the back of the wall.

" Why do you ask?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile with a set of familaur images coming to the forefront of her mind shrugging her shoulders Diana stares up towards the ceiling not noticing him looking at her with interest.

" Just curious."


	5. Chapter 5

**Knock,knock,knock….**

Sitting quietly against the wall of his side with his back up firmly against the wall and his eyes glued forward without stopping his motion as he taps his index finger up against the wall causing a loud echo to erupt through the air.

An echo that he knew could be heard by the guard assigned to watch his cell on this given day. A woman that he could tell had taken quite a disliking to him.

Maybe it was because he was a man? That was thrown out the window. He already knew that he was despised by everyone on the island except for one.

The very same individual that he waits to show up on this day almost looking forward to seeing her once again. If he was being honest he was looking forward to seeing her again.

A woman that has always come to visit him every single day since he has been on the island. How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months?

He couldn't remember. What he could remember was everything about this amazing woman. This woman that would always teach him something new each and every single day just like he did for her remembering that look of awe in her eyes each time he would tell her something about his world.

This look of delight that would always make him smile as he described everything in full detail to her not missing a single thing.

The same look that would always make his heartbeat pick up each and every single time he would see a smile making an appearance across her face.

A smile that he is currently thinking about making his own form unknown to his knowledge.

A woman that he was proven to be right about her. This woman was a strong willed woman. A strong willed woman that could take care of herself whenever the situation provided.

The evidence had been there at times. At times when she would show up inside of his cell with her toga covered in dry blood while fresh blood could be seen dripping down the tip of her sword.

A scene that he would never ask her about knowing fully well what happened. Knowing fully well that she had been forced to defend herself.

Just like she had told him once before. How her people's minds truly worked. How it was thought that she had betrayed them by saving him for a certain demise.

How she was being corrupted by him from visiting him each and every day instead of ordering for his execution.

But there was another side of her too. A side that he was becoming attracted to. A side that showed there was a compassionate and kind hearted woman underneath the cold exterior that she was forced to wear outside of these walls.

A woman that liked to laugh. A woman that loved to learn things. Especially the world's past history. History that she would always soak up like a sponge only wanting to learn more.

History that she would gladly exchange for her people's own. How he had his suspicions being proven correct when she told them of how things were settled in her world.

How instead of things being talked out or simply someone being put inside of a cell all feuds and arguments were settled with swords. A familiar similar trait that was settled back in the old times.

Needless to say he wasn't surprised one single bit. Wasn't surprised to see them settle things like this.

Hearing footsteps echoing off the walls just outside of his cell bringing his motion to a stop looking up from the ground and over towards his locked cell door instantly as he sees the woman that had been plaguing her thoughts slowly making her way over looking straight at him with a flicker of a smile that is being well hidden across her face returning the smile slowly Bruce sits up straighter as he watches her unlock his cell door just like she usually did.

Only this time something was different. This time she doesn't enter inside of the cell. Only open it up without bothering to take a step inside.

A scene that only makes a look of confusion come across his face that doesn't go unnoticed by the woman in question as she suppresses the urge to grin at him.

" Come."

Without giving him a chance to react turning on her heels slowly Diana makes her way back to where she once came before after a few steps she comes to a stop to look over her shoulder to find Bruce still sitting up against the wall looking at her with a look of total confusion across his face.

" You have been granted your release."

Instantly as she sees his eyes going as wide as saucers unable to keep the grin from coming across her face turning her head back forward slowly Diana makes her way down the cavern.

" Don't look so surprised. Being friends with the princess of Themyscira does have its benefits."

Snapping out of his shock with his lips curling upright rising up from the ground without any hesitation slowly Bruce follows after Diana.

* * *

Trying his best to keep his head down and his eyes focused on the retreating back of the woman in front of him despite the several angry pairs of eyes that he can feel upon him with every single step that he takes through their sacred city turning his attention downward slightly towards her side seeing blood dripping down from the edge of her sword and down to the dirt they are walking across just as he opens his mouth seeing her coming to a stop almost immediately Bruce does the same stopping by her side to look up to find a small ceremony taking place on a hillside.

A ceremony in which he can clearly see a blonde haired woman lying down on a small wooden structure with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around a sword placed down on her chest as her fellow amazons are gathered around her.

A ceremony he had studied once in high school. A ceremony that he knew that the woman were saying their final goodbyes to the deceased before her body would be burned returning her back to the Earth.

A sad scene but surprisingly none of the woman looked that way. In fact from what he could see no tears were being shed. No heartfelt goodbyes were being delivered.

Only blank faces could be seen. Stone cold faces that as though they knew they were being watch turn to look in their direction giving them the coldest glares that he had ever received in his life.

Looks of disgust. Looks of loathing. Looks of pure hatred. And he had a feeling why. He just needed to….

" My mother's personal best. Hand picked centuries ago in the great war of Themyscira."

Feeling eyes watching her from her side glancing over as she sees Bruce looking at her with a questionable yet concerned look through his eyes feeling her heartbeat picking up suppressing the urge to smile Diana turns her head back forward to look towards the body on top of the small wooden structure.

" Things like this happen often. Especially when you question one's honor. This time however, I was able to use the situation to our advantage."

Seeing him nodding his head slightly in acceptance taking her eyes away from the glaring crowd to look back towards him with a slight nod to her side only to see the message being received loud and clear without any hesitation slowly Diana makes her way down a small dirt path passing by a few large pillars with Bruce slowly following after her just a few steps behind.

" Is that how…."

" Yes it is. I've been petitioning for your release for quite some time now. My mother's personal guard decided to speak out against me claiming that you were a bad influence on me and a plague that needed to be rid of.

I used her words to our advantage challenging her to a dual that would decide your fate. I won."

Unable to keep his eyes from widening staring up towards her face as he sees a flicker of a smile come across her lips turning his head back forward quietly Bruce continues to follow after her passing by a few impressive stone structures as they make their way towards a wooded area in the distance.

" So….what would have happened if you lost?"

Instantly as he hears Diana letting out a small laugh unable to suppress it a small smile comes across Bruce's face as he sees one forming across her own.

" Well it would be my body on that structure waiting to be returned to the Earth. As for you? Once my body was gone my mother would have had you executed and your head placed on a spike on the sandy shores as a warning for any man that dared to enter our island."

Glancing over to her side as she sees his eyes only getting wider and wider feeling her smile widening Diana turns her head back forward.

" So i'm free?"

Tilting her head slightly with a thoughtful look coming across her face nodding her head slowly Diana looks over her shoulder at Bruce.

" In a sense yes. The duel was to decide that supposed crimes that you had committed when you arrived on the shores.

My mother has honored her word claiming to not charge you for in a sense being a man and coming into our sacred city.

However due to let's say certain circumstances you have been placed in my care. If anything were to happen it's on me."

" Aww i didn't know that you cared?"

Snapping her head to look to her side as she sees Bruce grinning over towards her unable to keep the slight blush from coming across her cheeks in a sudden move reaching out gently Diana gives him a slight nudge in his ribs causing him to raise his hands up in mock surrender before slowly as a small smile comes across her face rolling her eyes turning her head back forward Diana continues to walk down a dirt path in front of them.

Feeling his lips curling up into a small smile letting out a chuckle shaking his head slowly Bruce continues to follow after her ignoring all of the stares that he is receiving from all around him from passing by amazons before after a few minutes of traveling just as he sees them coming up towards the treeline looking up instantly Bruce comes to a halt.

Hearing her companion coming to a stop looking over her shoulder as she sees him looking up into the distance following his eyes slowly a small smile comes across Diana's face before slowly closing the distance between them reaching out gently taking his hand within her own without giving him a chance to react slowly she starts to pull him towards the treeline in the direction of where his eyes are looking.

* * *

Unable to keep his eyes away from the large tower like stone structure in front of him feeling his hand being released glancing away from the structure as he sees Diana making her way over towards the mountain ledge that they are standing on to only stop at the edge mirroring her actions coming to a stop next to her side slowly Bruce glances up towards the structure with wide eyes not catching the small smile gracing her lips.

" What is it?"

Hearing the absolute awe in his voice from seeing the structure in front of them feeling her smile widening Diana nods her head at the structure.

" We call it The Temple of The Gods. Legends say that inside of the temple many treasures are housed forged from the gods themselves."

" Weapons?"

" Yes. The strongest weapons ever created in history. Legends say inside of this temple a great sword known as The God Killer rests inside. A sword that was used to defeat the mighty God of War Ares.

An unbreakable sword that can cut through anything. A sword that was said to be forged by Zeus's hand.

The ultimate weapon along with many others. Some legends say there is a lasso deep within that forces any those that are wrapped within to tell the unspeakable truth no matter how hard they try to keep their secrets inside.

Others say there is a suit of armor as well. Armor made of the strongest steel known to man. Remarkable weapons and armor just waiting to be claimed."

Glancing over to her side as she sees him looking at the structure in complete awe from hearing her tale feeling her smile widening Diana turns to look back towards the temple.

" Claimed?"

Nodding her head turning her head away from the temple slowly Diana looks back over towards Bruce seeing him doing the same.

" Waiting to be claimed by those that are worthy. Inside there is a series of trials that take place in order for one to gain access to the weapons.

Legends say all those that go inside without the purest hearts will instantly be deemed to not be worthy and will be lost inside forever."

" Then why haven't you? You're the only one here that would be worthy to do so."

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile reaching out gently Diana takes Bruce's hand within her own and gives it a gentle squeeze.

" Thank you."

Seeing him returning the smile as her smile widens just as she opens her mouth instantly Diana snaps her head to look over her shoulder when she hears sound coming from the treeline behind them.

Something that sounded like footsteps. Multiple footsteps. Footsteps that she can still hear silently amongst the small forest in front of her.

Movement that slowly causes her to maneuver around Bruce to stand in front of him with her hand resting against the handle of her sword while her eyes constantly glance around the treeline looking for even the slightest of movement.

Movement that comes in the form of a horse charging ahead with an amazon warrior at the head cocking back an arrow at them.

Something that makes Diana unshieve her sword with lighting fast speed to only cut straight through an arrow that had been fired towards her before within a blink of an eye she charges forward towards the approaching attacker to only leap up and deliver a quick slash of her sword that lands clean against their attacker's chest causing the lifeless amazon to fall down to the ground in a heap.

An amazon warrior that she instantly recognized to be one of the ones at the head of the ceremony that had been taking place.

Yet another one of her mother's royal guards to have fallen on this day.

Keeping her eyes focused on the treeline seeing nothing but a retreating horse making its way back into the forest kneeling down next to the older amazon reaching out with a flick of her wrist instantly Diana flips the woman onto her back to see her lifeless eyes staring up towards her before as she lets out a sigh reaching down gently she closes the fallen's eyes shut.

Quickly kneeling down towards her side as he looks over towards the treeline reaching out gently Bruce lays his hand down on her shoulder.

" You okay?"

Letting out a sigh nodding her head slightly slowly Diana looks up towards the treeline.

" I don't want you to go anywhere without me. Understood?"

Glancing up towards Bruce as she sees him nodding his head turning her head back forward Diana looks back into the treeline looking for even the slightest of movement as she clutches her sword tightly within her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping pace with every single step that she takes with his eyes locked on his opponent seeing her readying her weapon yet again in a fighting stance getting back to his feet to do the same instantly as he sees her charging forward jabbing her sword towards him in a sudden move Bruce side steps to the side causing the end of the blade to hit nothing but air before instantly as he sends a counter strike her way only to feel his blade striking her own causing a loud clang to echo through the air.

Clangs that could be heard throughout the day. Clangs of steel meeting steel. Of warrior meeting warrior on a grassy hilltop in the valley.

Two warriors that have been going at it for hours not showing any signs of stopping. Not showing any signs of wanting to stop. Not showing any signs of weakness towards the others.

A trait that unknown to each of them makes a flicker of a smile to come across their faces as they continue to duel on the hilltop.

A duel that would always end in the same way despite the best efforts of another. An amazonian princess standing tall over her opponent as he looks up towards the sky seeing her smiling down towards him.

The same scene that he finds himself in now as he feels his foot being kicked out from underneath him and his arm caught within her grasp only to feel himself be flipped effortlessly over her shoulder and pinned down to the ground with the end of her blade pointing down towards him.

" You're learning."

Staring up towards her face as he sees a smile making appearance returning the smile reaching up gently Bruce grasps her free hand as he sees her extending out her hand only feeling himself being lifted up effortlessly to his feet before slowly reaching down he retrieves his sword from the ground.

Yet another training session that she has got the best of him. Well for now anyways. He would have to admit.

No matter how hard he tried in the end she was more gifted with weapons then he was. Maybe then he would ever be.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't better in other areas of combat. They just hadn't got that far in their sessions yet.

Sessions that have been going on for a few weeks now. Sessions that they would train deep within the mountains in secret. Train without being interrupted or watched by wandering eyes.

Sessions that he has learned a great deal from her. Learning slowly the arts of sword fighting. Learning all of the ways of how to truly master the ways of sword handling. Learning truly how to defend himself when presented at the end of a blade.

But most important of all learning how to never be presented in that situation. Learning how to truly bring the attack to his opponent while not showing any openings at all in his stance.

A stance that he has told has gotten better with every single session that he has had along with his teacher. This amazon princess that was showing him everything that she had ever learned from her tutors before her.

This amazon princess that he can see smiling over towards him wiping some sweat that has started to drip down her forehead to only watch her sit down on the grass with her blade firmly in her lap.

A motion that he can't help but to do the same sitting directly across from her.

" Well i do have the best teacher afterall."

Suppressing the slight blush that is threatening to break across her face smiling at his words slowly Diana looks over to her side and down towards the valley.

" Thank you but i'm not the best. If you ever got to see my aunt in battle then you would think otherwise."

Nodding his head turning to look down towards the valley that she is staring at after a few seconds only hearing the sound of rustling leaves flying through the air as he lets out a chuckle unknown to his knowledge Diana glances over towards him with a raised eyebrow.

" I was just thinking of what it would be like to see you in a fencing competition."

" Fencing?"

" Yeah it's like this other art of sword fighting. Men and women all across the world compete in them. They dress in this protective gear kind of like what you would see knights wear.

Instead of blades like these they would use slightly longer ones. Spear like blades and compete against each other in duels to see who could get the best of the others usually in a best of three."

" Knights? Like the ones you spoke of with a man named Arthur?"

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile as he nods his head slightly earning him a smile slowly Bruce watches her face lit up even more with every passing second.

" Yes, I would be interested in competing in one of these fencing competitions that you speak of."

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head gently placing the sword down on the grass earning him a curious look rising up to his feet slowly Bruce starts to stretch out his arms followed by his legs causing him to see her watching his movements with added interest.

" Since you been kind enough to teach me how to fight with a sword it is only fair that i teach you how to fight unarmed."

Instantly as she bursts out laughing after a few seconds reaching up to wipe her eyes shaking her head slowly Diana turns her attention back over towards Bruce seeing him grinning at her from a stretching position causing her to smile.

" No offense Bruce but i've been training my whole life in the forms of combat. What could you possibly teach me that i don't already know?"

" You'll be surprised princess. Someone once told me that we're never too young old or to learn new things."

Smiling at his logic nodding her head slowly Diana rests her sword down on the ground and rises up to her feet to start her own stretches.

" Sounds like a wise person."

" He is. You can trust me on that."

" I do trust you."

Feeling his lips curling up from the sincere honesty in her voice nodding his head slowly Bruce gets into a fighting stance causing her eyes to widen slightly.

Seeing the true effect her words are having on him in the form of a genuine smile coming across feeling her heart starting to race quickly suppressing the feeling slowly as she watches him getting into some sort of fighting stance in which she had never seen before unable to keep the look of intrigue from coming across her face slowly Diana gets into her own fighting stance.

A stance that she couldn't help but feel more intrigued by the second. Intrigued to see one foot lifted off from the ground.

Intrigue that would be her downfall as just as quickly as she blocks his quick high kick intended for her chest with her bracelets does she find herself lying back first on the grass staring up towards him when she feels her feet being kicked out from underneath her causing a look of pure shock to come across her face.

Pure shock that clearly is noticed by her opponent as he grins down towards her offering a hand down towards her.

A hand she gently takes within her own feeling herself being pulled to her feet before after a few seconds snapping out of her shock with slightly wide eyes Diana stares into his eyes.

" How did you do that?"

Letting out a silent chuckle earning him a small glare with a smile coming across his face slowly Bruce shakes his head.

" It's something that i've observed. You fight with passion and intensity like i've never seen before. But you do have a weakness.

All of you do. From what i've seen you fight using pure power sacrificing speed in order to inflict more damage.

Just like in your pose. Your stance reminds me of a style in my world called boxing. You used your hands but they are not your only weapons.

The fists,the knees,the elbows,the head all can be used as weapons if you so chose."

Instantly as she takes in every single word realizing what he is saying is speaking the truth causing her eyes to widen hearing a silent chuckle shaking her head Diana snaps out of her thoughts to look back towards Bruce seeing him getting into another fighting stance.

" What's this?"

Feeling his lips curling up from seeing the complete look of intrigue in her eyes straightening himself upright Bruce looks her in the eyes.

" This stance would be called Muay Thai."

Quickly getting into the stance seeing her eyes only widening in awe slowly Bruce changes his stance.

" Judo…."

Unable to keep her eyes from shining with delight standing in complete silence for the next few minutes as she watches him demonstrating stance after stance of different fighting styles feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Diana watches Bruce get into yet another form.

" Will you teach me?"

Looking up from the ground and over towards her seeing her looking at him with interest despite the small smile on her face returning the smile slowly Bruce nods his head causing Diana's eyes to twinkle in delight before breaking out of his stance slowly he makes his way over towards her.

" This first fighting style is called Tai Chi."

Seeing him slowly getting into a stance trying to memorize every little detail slowly as she starts to mirror his movements to her memory instantly Diana's eyes widen slightly and her heart starts thumping into her chest when she feels his arms gently around her from behind guiding her arms to where he had his own before.

" Like this."

Trying her best to slow down her heartbeat despite its wishes to thump loudly in her chest causing her hearing to almost mute feeling his hands leaving her arms to gently come down towards her exposed waist closing her eyes slightly from feeling his fingers gently on her exposed flesh as she feels his hands leaving her waist opening her eyes to almost frown from feeling the lost in contact looking back forward a small smile comes across Diana's face when she sees herself in perfect form.

Glancing over her shoulder seeing Bruce smiling at her feeling her own smile widening turning her head back forward as she glances down towards the form that she is in total delight hearing movement coming from behind slowly Diana watches Bruce come back into her view a small distance away at her side.

" Now just like this."

Watching him like a hawk instantly as she sees Bruce sending a flurry of punches and kicks in unison in the air with a pure look of focus across his face standing quietly by his side after a few minutes of seeing him delivering a variety of different punches and kicks using every single part of his arms and legs seeing him coming to a stop slowly Diana watches him turn to look towards her.

" How many styles have you learned?"

" One hundred and twenty seven."

Instantly as he watches her eyes go as wide as saucers slowly a grin comes across Bruce's face.

" One hundred and twenty seven?"

" Yep."

Glancing down towards the grass after a few seconds slowly Diana looks up to meet his eyes.

" Will you teach me?"

Slowly as he nods his head to only watch a wide smile coming across her face taking a few steps away slowly Bruce matches her fighting stance perfectly as he locks eyes with her.

" Ready princess?"

Keeping her eyes locked on his own feeling her smile only widening nodding her head slightly instantly as she sees him advancing on her in a sudden move Diana dodges an incoming punch followed by a quick leg sweep she leaps effortlessly over before following in his example a little while before she kicks his leg out from underneath him.

Landing down hard on the grass with a thud opening his eyes finding a pair blue eyes twinkling down towards him unable to keep the look of shock from coming across his face slowly he watches her lips curl upward.

" Amazons are fast learners."

* * *

Staring into the burning flames before her glancing over to her side seeing Bruce doing the same feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Diana returns her attention back towards the flames in front of her.

Flames inside of the small makeshift campsite that been created weeks ago. Ever since their arrival inside of the forest.

A campground that was hidden deep within the forest that not any other amazon could find. A secret campsite.

A secret campsite that only makes her smile inside knowing how important those true words are. How this site not only stood for a place for the one that was quickly becoming even more important to in her life but also stood how she has truly felt her whole life.

Felt all of the secrets she has always withheld from everyone. Secrets and desires that she knew would have gotten her into trouble. Even maybe considered crazy or corrupted.

Just like she was considered now. Not like she could care. A one sided belief by her peers that would only make her shake her head with a look of disappointment before she would quietly making her way back into the forest with one clear destination in her mind.

" I don't understand? How did you learn so many fighting styles?"

" I….started learning this style called karate when i was younger. My parents idea so that i would know how to defend myself. Over the years the more, I studied the more i wanted to learn and eventually i was able to master every single style during my travels."

" Travels?"

Nodding his head glancing over seeing her eyes looking at him with pure interest feeling his lips turning upright Bruce returns his attention back towards the flames.

" I've traveled all across the world. From the eastern hemisphere all the way to the western hemisphere.

I've traveled through the great islands of Africa all the way to Tokyo,Japan learning from many along the way so that i might…."

Catching the pause looking over to her side instantly Diana's eyes widen slightly when she sees Bruce almost staring angrily into the flames before just as quick as she sees the look she sees it being quickly masked.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him glancing away from the flames as he sees Diana looking at him with nothing but concern radiating from her eyes quickly turning away from her gaze slowly Bruce looks back into the flames.

A gaze that he now knew for certain could always break down his defenses if he stared into those blue eyes long enough.

A feeling that always made him feel so exposed. Made him feel so vulnerable. But for some odd reason not threatened.

For some odd reason not scared. As long as it was her. As long as it was her listening and not someone else.

A woman that he knew deserved all the kindness in the world that she has showed him. Deserved to be trusted with everything that he has guarded so closely just like she has done for him.

Done for him sacrificing so much for him already. Sacrificing in place within her society. Sacrificing her past relationships with her closest friends and remaining family members.

Sacrifices that he continues to see her making each and every single day not asking for a single thing. Not asking for some repayment. Not asking to be rewarded for her sacrifices.

The same sacrifices that he has yet to show her. Yet to make for her….but that was about to change.

Instantly as he feels a hand gently resting down on his own glancing down towards his hand seeing a familiar one resting on top slowly looking up Bruce sees Diana sitting within inches away from him before slowly just as he starts to look back down suddenly he feels her free hand resting down on his cheek turning his head upright to stare into her eyes.

" So that you might what?"

Staring deep within her blue pupils feeling as though she was staring directly into his soul closing his eyes for a split second taking a deep breathe Bruce opens his eyes to stare back into her own.

" So that i might seek justice."

Keeping her eyes locked on his own without looking away Diana's head tilts slightly to the side.

" Justice? For whom?"

" Everyone."

Just as he sees a look of interest radiating from her eyes taking a deep breathe slowly Bruce turns away from his gaze to look down towards the dirt.

" When i was little my mother and father worked at this hospital in Gotham City. My father was a doctor and my mother a nurse. Kind of like healers you would see here.

While this was going on down the street this company called Wayne Enterprise was being run by my father's most trusted employees.

It was this company that was experimenting in all different types of fields. Finding cures for some of the world's most deadliest diseases.

Other fields were experimenting on creating new weapons to be used around the world. A billion dollar enterprise."

Letting out a sigh as a flicker of a smile comes across his face gently Bruce shakes his head within her hand.

" My parents didn't care about that though. All they cared about was helping anyone that they could. They even designed and had this local and free transportation system in the city for all those that couldn't afford vehicles or paying for taxis.

They donated money monthly to numerous fundraisers all around Gotham hoping that some of the more powerful would follow suit helping to make the city better."

Feeling her lips curling upright almost instantly her face becomes masked of any emotion when she sees the drastic change in his facial features as he stares down towards the ground.

" Then they was this night. My parents took to me see this new opera that was debuting in the city. My mother was so excited and to be honest so was i.

We went inside and took our seats before in the middle of the third act these stage performers came out dressed like giant bats.

When i saw them all that i could think about was when i was trapped inside of that cave with that giant bat. My father saw this and led us quickly out of the opera and outside.

My father started to lead us away from the opera house before…."

Instantly as she sees a wide range of emotions radiating from his eyes despite his stone cold features across his face known to her knowledge gently Diana squeezes his hand while her eyes remain glued on his face.

" He asked for my parents to hand over all of their valuables. My father seeing the danger easily obliged giving the man his wallet and watch before right as the man pointed his gun at my mother…."

Suddenly as she sees Bruce closing his eyes for a brief second to only reopen showing no emotion whatsoever instantly Diana's eyes go slightly wide.

" Is that why you seek justice? To avenge their deaths?"

Without looking away from the ground slowly Bruce shakes his head before he lifts his head up to look back into her blue eyes.

" No they wouldn't want that. Despite how much i wanted to. I left Gotham only promising to return when the time was right. Only when i was ready."

" Ready?"

" Ready to take back what was taken from the citizens of Gotham City. You asked me why i seek justice? I seek justice to ensure what happened to me doesn't happen to anyone else ever again."

Nodding her head slightly glancing down towards the ground for a few long quiet seconds slowly Diana looks back up into Bruce's eyes.

" Then you shall have it."


	7. Chapter 7

" What's going on down there?"

Coming to a stop following his eyes slowly Diana's lips curl up into a slight smile as she takes in the scene before her.

A scene that she had seen many times before. A scene that she had once also found herself in so many years ago.

" It's a trial to prove yourself."

Without taking his eyes away from the scene before him as a confused look comes across his face slowly Bruce watches Diana come to stand by his side looking down towards the scene with a faint smile across her face.

" A trial?"

Feeling her smile only widening nodding her head slowly Diana looks over towards Bruce seeing him looking down towards the scene with interest before slowly she can't help but do the same.

The scene of a young girl between the age of five and ten roaming through a large field of tall grass as a group of older amazonian warriors look on.

A scene that she knew all too well. Knew all too well of the dangers the young girl was facing at this moments.

Dangers that was necessary for her to face. Dangers necessary to overcome to become a complete warrior.

" This is one of the trials that every amazonian must face in order to become a great warrior. You must travel inside of the hedges and face the creatures within. It's a test to prove one's bravery."

" What exactly is within?"

" It varies from season to season. During this time of the year sabretooths are known to migrate to these fields."

Instantly suppressing the urge to grin out of the corner of her eye as she sees Bruce's eyes go wide feeling her lips flickering upward keeping her eyes on the young amazon seeing her approaching the hedges remaining perfectly still Diana watches the young girl make her way slowly into the hedges clutching a wooden spear firmly within her hands.

" Isn't she too young for this?"

Without looking away from the girl with a slight nod Diana glances over towards Bruce.

" It's our way. Only the strong can survive."

Hearing the bitterness in her tone taking his eyes away from the cautious girl slowly Bruce glances over towards Diana seeing her looking down towards the distance with an emotionless look across her face.

" I take it that you don't agree with this?"

Feeling his eyes upon her feeling her lips curling up Diana nods her head slightly.

" You would be right. Everyone deserves a chance. No matter what anyone says, I believe there is strength within us all. It's just a matter of finding it. Some just take longer than others to find it."

Seeing him nodding his head out of the corner of her eye with a flicker of a smile coming across her face slowly Diana turns her full attention back towards the girl only for her smile to slowly disappear with every passing second.

A young girl that she can't help but feel a little concerned for as she takes a closer look at her face. Takes a closer look finding her suspicions to be proven to be correct. The girl was young.

Very young. Too young to be thrusted in her first trials. No matter how skilled she might be. No matter how advanced she was at her age.

A young girl that she watches very cautiously make her way through the hedges while the hedges not too far away from her slowly start to move towards her from the distance.

Too much movement for her liking. Too many odds to her displeasure.

Unable to keep a large amount of concern for the young girl in front of him from coming across his face peeling his eyes away just as he glances to his side instantly Bruce's eyes widen when he sees Diana nowhere in sight.

Keeping a firm hold of her sword making sure to be as quiet as possible reaching out gently Diana brushes aside a couple of hedges in front of her before slowly with her eyes constantly moving and her footsteps silent she makes her way inside following after the sound of small swishes coming from just ahead.

Swishes that she knew to be the hedges being pushed aside by large bodies. Rather very large bodies. Large bodies that she knew to be twice the size of an amazon that she had ever seen before.

Large creatures whose claws could cut straight through someone's flesh with ease. Creatures with large sharp teeth that would make any amazon scream out in pain if they met flesh.

The same creature that she had once faced and defeated during her trials. A feat that she would always remember every single time she would look down towards her fur cloak each and every single winter.

Creatures that she knew were stalking after the young girl right now as though she was nothing but easy prey.

But she would prove them wrong. They weren't the hunters on this given day. They would be the hunted.

Seeing the young girl in question through the hedges before her kneeling down into a crotch looking around her surroundings as she sees the hedges slowly start to move a little ways behind the unexpecting girl as she stares off forward with lighting fast speed instantly Diana bursts out from her hiding spot as she sees a large sabretooth leaping out towards the girl before without any hesitation she drives her sword straight through the creature's chest causing the creature to let out a howl in pain as she sees the young girl fall down to the ground from just behind her with her spear raised up looking on with nothing but fear.

A howl that causes her to instantly hear racing footsteps to come her way from all directions before instantly as she sees another sabretooth plowing through the hedges without any hesitation twirling around using all of her strength Diana flings the lifeless body of the sabretooth on her sword towards another with tremendous force knocking the large creature back into the hedges.

Without breaking her stride as she hears a howl coming from behind twisting around raising her sword up high instantly Diana sends the blade down clean through an incoming sabretooth's skull causing a large gush of blood to spill across the grass as she steps to the side avoiding its sharp claws.

Blood that she can feel being splattered across her toga before instantly Diana unleashes the blade from her hand sending it soaring through the air connecting directly into an incoming sabretooth that had made its presence quickly felt.

A saber tooth that comes crashing down lifelessly at her feet with its lifeless eyes staring up angrily at her.

Anger that she can feel racing through her entire body as for the first time her emotions start to get the better of her. Start to get to her from seeing this act.

From seeing this trial of such a young girl even taking place. Truly dishonorable in her opinion for even making this girl come out to these fields at her age.

A girl from what she could see truly was not ready for this. Was not ready for this trial just yet. A trail that could have easily cost her life on this given day at the hands of one of these beasts.

These large beasts dead at her feet. These large beasts that would have torn this young girl apart leaving only very little remaining to be feasted down upon by other animals.

A sickening thought. A thought that only makes her facial features harden before the silentest of sobs causes her to snap her head around to look down and find the young girl staring up towards her with watery eyes as the wooden spear shakes within her hands.

A sight that only makes her facial features soften drastically by the second as she kneels down next to the young amazonian girl laying a hand down gently on the frightened girl's shoulder unaware of the hedges moving from behind her.

Movement that comes quickly to her attention from the widening of the girl's eyes before as she hears a loud roar she snaps her body around to find the mightiest sabretooth that he had ever seen before staring angrily at her.

A sabretooth that quickly leaps towards her before she has a chance to watch to only instantly see a blur come crashing down on the creature's back causing the creature's course to quickly change from impact.

Keeping a firm fist full of the creature's fur in his hands as he hears the mighty creature letting out a roar while it tries to shake him off tightening his hold on the creature only causing its roar to get even louder as it races through the hedges causing large amounts of grass to strike viciously across his face and upper body without having a chance to react instantly Bruce feels the sabretooth coming to a complete stop only to reach up and swipe its claws across his back.

Gritting his teeth to force back the scream that wants to break from his lips feeling three large wounds instantly starting to bleed causing blood to trickle down his back to the creature's fur ignoring the screams of the creature as he sees the creature once again reaching up to swipe him with its claws keeping his hands clutched to the creature's fur in a sudden move Bruce twists his body to the side nearly avoiding the creature's claws causing the creature to let out a scream in pain from feeling its claws striking its own flesh.

A scream that could shatter eardrums before he quickly repositions himself as he feels the creature once again taking off into a run through the hedges.

A run that only gets faster and faster by the second as he watches his vision get blurry before in a sudden move reaching back to grasp a hidden knife from his back pocket in a swift move rearing back Bruce drives the knife down hard into the sabretooth's back causing it to howl out in pain.

A howl that only gets louder and louder by the second as it races through the hedges before in a sudden move rearing back Bruce leaps off the sabretooth's back landing down hard on the grass below with a thud as the creature races through the hedges past him.

Races through to only stop when it feels the extra weight coming off from its back to quickly turn and race towards Bruce with pure anger in its eyes.

Anger that he sees getting closer and closer by the second before suddenly a blur whizzes past his head in the form of a wooden spear that lands clean through the sabretooth's skull causing it to come crashing down into the grass with a tremendous thud with the end of the spear fully lodged within its skull as blood trickles out of its open wound to the grass below.

A scene that he can't help but look at before instantly as he feels a hand resting down on his cheek snapping out of his daze Bruce looks over to his side to see Diana staring down towards him with so many emotions radiating from her eyes that he couldn't keep count of.

Emotions that he sees passing by her eyes in waves as he feels her checking him for any possible injuries while the sound of hushed whispers start to echo around them.

Hushed whispers that he can see coming from a group of amazon warriors that are looking at the scene in front of them with different variety of emotions across their faces.

Some with shock. Others to his own shock a look of respect that had been accomplished on this day. A day that none in the field would ever forget.

Especially the young amazonian girl that looks at them with slightly watery eyes and a flicker of a smile across her face that shows nothing but gratitude for what they had done on this day.

* * *

Being as careful as she possibly can gently washing away the dried blood that remains on this back leaving behind three large nasty gashes across his back from near the top of his right shoulder all the way down towards his lower back hearing only the sound of him hissing with every single stroke of the fabric that makes contact with the open wounds dipping the blood soaked fabric down into a small pot of water to only repeat once again taking a quick glance over towards his face seeing his eyes glued shut and his lips quivering as though he was gritting his teeth feeling her facial features drastically changing slowly Diana turns her attention back towards the back with her mind racing in thousands of directions.

So many directions she didn't even know where to begin. Didn't even know where to begin with how she was feeling right now.

Feeling towards the man in front of her right now. Didn't know what this feeling deep inside was that would always make her heart thump in her chest whenever she saw him smiling over towards her.

This beating in her chest feeling so proud of him whenever he would accomplish something. The same beating that would be then whenever she would hear him complimenting her or praising her.

This feeling that has only gotten deeper and deeper throughout the time that she has spent with him. But now. Now something was different.

Something felt even deeper with this latest event. Made her feel something for this man. A man that has taught her so many wonderful things with more yet to come.

A man that has been welcomed company for her throughout the months. A man that had saved her life. Had saved her from being a victim to the deadliest sabretooth that she had ever seen.

Such an heroic act. An act that makes her heart thump so loudly in her chest that nothing else can be heard. Nothing but the rapid thumps in her chest.

Thumps that she could swear could be heard by her companion as she glances towards his face seeing his eyes cracking open to gaze into her own.

A gaze that held something else within them. A gaze that she couldn't help but keep staring into as he slowly repositions himself to stare back towards her.

A gaze that instantly causes her eyes to widen when she feels his hand gently resting down on her cheek rubbing it almost….lovingly.

A sudden thought that makes her eyes widen even further and a lone tear to trickle down her cheek that she feels being gently wiped away with his thumb.

The very same thumb that she feels breaking off contact with her cheek before in a sudden move she reaches up pinning his hand into place as she stares deep into his eyes.

Deep into his blue eyes as her heart beat picks up ever further to where before she knows it her heart thumps loudly in her chest when she feels his lips gently pressed against her own.

A sudden move that makes her eyes widen slightly for a split second before slowly as she mirrors his actions closing her eyes gently Diana lets go of the blood soaked fabric causing to to flop onto the ground as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck as she feels his arms gently circling around her waist.


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling the softest of strokes of a thumb brushing across her cheek unable to keep the smile from coming across her face as she stares up into his eyes seeing him only staring down happily towards her feeling her lips curling up even further by the second feeling content to not move a single muscle quietly Diana lays in Bruce's arms just enjoying the scene in front of her.

A scene that has made so many emotions radiate through her for the past couple of hours. Happiness that she never quite felt before. Desired for how gentle he was with her savoring every single piece of her body as though it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Something that has brought an new understanding to her on this early morning. It wasn't just that he desired her. He didn't just desire her body.

No it was deeper than that. He desired to be with her. Be with her like she had seen in a possible future with them together.

A future over a year ago she would have laughed at saying it was impossible. Saying that it wasn't possible for any man to make his way here on to this island.

But it happened. It happened and if she was being honest with herself then she was glad. She was glad it had happened.

She was glad that she finds herself in this position because truth be told she had fallen for him. She had fallen for him hard.

A feeling that had always been there for the past couple of months. A feeling that she didn't understand.

Didn't understand what she was feeling. But she did now. She was in love with this man and him with her.

A situation that she knew would only bring them even more problems but problems that they would face together when the time was right.

An explosive situation if she knew her mother well. Knew of what she would try to do once word was out of what has happened.

But word that she would spread herself. Word that she would take to her mother expecting the worst. Expecting a battle to take place. A battle that she would refuse to lose.

A battle that would change things forever. Just like she had done on the previous night. Changed history of being the first amazon in centuries to lay with a man.

To make love on this island with what was considered non desirable according to her fellow amazons. If only they knew how wrong they truly are.

How truly wrong they were that she would prove again and again to them as slowly she leans up to press her lips to his own not catching the movement outside of her chambers that would change things forever on this day.

Make things not go the way she had wanted. Not go as she wanted in the form of an amazon guard that peeks her head inside of her chambers to glance around when her curiosity got the best of her to find them in her fur bed causing her eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Hearing a loud shriek coming from nearby quickly breaking off the kiss to look over her shoulder instantly Diana's eyes widen when she sees an amazon guard slowly backpedaling out of the room while her eyes remain glued on them.

" He has defiled the princess. He has defiled the princess!"

Instantly as she sees the guard racing out of the room breaking out of his embrace to make it up to her feet without any hesitation reaching down quickly Diana picks up her discarded clothing off from the ground and starts to get dressed as she sees Bruce doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

Applying the last of her clothing retrieving her sword from off the ground reaching out Diana takes Bruce's hand within her own before without so much as a second thought with a tug she quickly starts to pull him out of the room to start a jog down the massive temple hallways passing by amazon after amazon that quickly looks over towards them with nothing but hatred.

Hatred that she can feel following after her through every single hallway she passes on through towards the entrance before instantly as she sees a group of amazon guards led by a familiar face come racing towards them with their swords drawn releasing a hold of his hand with her eyes locked on the group in front of her slowly Diana takes a few steps forward blocking the guards view of Bruce.

Guards that she could see were staring at her with nothing but disgust. The same disgust that she could feel inside for each of them for not seeing the error of their ways.

For not thinking for themselves but instead believe in something that none of them could ever truly understand.

Guards that she could see slowly breaking apart to surround her as she keeps her sword slightly lifted just waiting for the slightest movement to strike before just as fast as lighting as she sees a sword coming towards her from her side reaching up Diana blocks the attack with her own sword causing a loud clang to echo off the walls before without breaking her stride using the momentum rearing back she sends a vicious slice that lands clean against another attacking amazon's chest sending their lifeless body down to the ground face first with a thud.

A body that would follow by another as she blocks another attack only to deliver a slash down across an amazon from her shoulder down to her chest sending her down back first onto the ground with a thud before she follows suit with another.

Then another as slowly a stream of her sisters blood flows down once the clean floors as their bodies start to pile up until it is down to just one more.

The very one that had started all of this. Started this nightmare to begin. A amazon that she could see was a little bit younger than her. An amazon that looked as though she had just gained the honor of guarding this temple if her posture told her anything.

An young warrior that sends her sword down almost blindly towards her with both of her hands clutching the blade's handle that she easily sends away only to send the end of her own blade straight through the shocked eyes of the young amazon warrior.

Such a young warrior she watches eyes go blank as she retracts her sword from the amazon's chest causing her lifeless body to fall to the ground in a heap.

Unable to speak a single word standing quietly making sure to not make a sound as he watches Diana mow down guard after guard with such accurate strikes that land clean against her intended targets sending every single one of her foes down the stone floor causing even more blood to spill across the grounds just as he snaps out of his thoughts feeling his hand being grabbed once again without having a chance to react instantly Bruce feels himself being pulled forward once again down the hallways causing his worn out boots to splash against the puddles of blood that continue to form from the fallen amazons.

Fallen amazons that his companion quickly blocks out of her mind knowing even more of her sisters had fallen on this day by her hand as she continues to quickly lead him through the temple and towards the entrance at high speed.

Blood of her sisters that would have bothered her very much so many months ago. The same guilt that she can still lurking deep inside of her mind that she desperately tries to block from coming to the forefront of her mind as she continues to race through the temple keeping a tight hold of her trailing companion's hand.

An companion that she has sacrificed so much for. An companion that she would continue to sacrifice even more for knowing now what her heart had been trying to tell her for months.

Knowing now what she truly wanted in her life. She wanted to live. Wanted to see what was off of this island. She wanted to see the world. And she wanted to do it with him.

Racing around the corner finding their destination quickly coming into view quickening her pace just as she pulls Bruce across the large room with her eyes staring out towards the open air instantly Diana lets go of his hand and deflects an incoming arrow coming from a nearby pillar when she sees a small shine coming from the end of the arrow.

A small shine that she can see all around her from various points by numerous amazon warriors that point their bows directly at them.

A sight that only makes her back up slightly with her sword drawn up to her chest as she blocks her fellow amazons sights of the man directly behind her.

" Stop!"

Snapping her head towards the origin of the shout instantly as she finds her mother racing up the entrance steps surrounded by her personal guards to only watch a mixture of shock and anger come across the older woman's face.

The very same anger that she can feel taking control of her as she locks eyes with her mother only seeing her mother's posture drastically change to something else.

Something that she couldn't quite place. But a change that she would match as she stares daggers into her mother's eyes as more and more amazonian guards make their way into the temple to surround them.

Anger that she can see only getting deeper by the second as she watches her mother's eyes flicker down to her clothing.

Flicker down to her blood soaked toga and sword that continues to drip her fallen sisters blood down to the ground below.

* * *

" You can't do this!"

Snapping her eyes away from the furious eyes of her daughter reaching up to rub her forehead letting out a sigh slowly Hippolyta shakes her head.

" I can and i will. My mind has been made up. This man,this outsider has done enough damage already.

In three days under the full moon he will be executed in front of all of our people. People that you have seemed to have forgotten about.

Just like how you've lost your ways…."

" I've lost my ways!? What about you? We are amazons. We are suppose to stand for honor and justice like we have trained to do all of our lives.

This. This public execution is neither honor or justice. It is only out of fear of change. A change that desperately is needed for our people.

And you're just too afraid to admit it."

Instantly as she snaps her eyes up to meet her daughter's own in a sudden move Hippolyta rises up from her throne and stares angrily down towards her daughter not seeing her even flinch from her gaze.

" Careful daughter. My mercy has its limits."

" And i've seen the limits of your mercy. You call yourself an amazon and a queen but i see neither. I only see a scared old woman that is too afraid of seeing any sort of change."

Seeing an look of shock come briefly across her mother's face with her facial features only hardening without so much as paying her another glance turning on her heels slowly Diana makes her way towards the entrance of the throne room only to come to a complete stop at the open doorway.

" I call for a trial by combat. Choose your champion and choose them well as i will not be showing them any sort of mercy."

Without waiting for a response slowly Diana makes her way out of the throne room not catching a flicker of anger come across her mother's face as she stares at her retreating back.

The same anger she can feel once again being directed her way from numerous amazons that she passes on by.

Amazons that she knew wanted nothing more than to tear her apart. Amazons that she knew was only a matter of time before they decided to strike.

The very same amazons that she knew would not allow for there to be a clean trial to take place a few days from now. Amazons that would make the odds too great.

Even for her. Even if Bruce was to help her somehow. Odds that she would need to find a way around. Odds that she knew would quickly get out of hand if she was to allow it.

Odds that as a sudden thought comes to her mind bringing her to come to a complete halt causes her to change her direction before slowly with a determined look coming across her face slowly she makes her way out of the temple with her eyes glued to the mountains above.

The mountains of legends. The mountains in which very few had ever traveled to before. The place where legends had been created. A place her legend would truly start as she starts to walk down a familaur dirt path heading into the treelines.

The ultimate proving ground. The ultimate challenge. The Temple of The Gods.


	9. Chapter 9

The Temple of The Gods. A sacred place. Arguably the most sacred grounds on the entire island. An temple that very few have entered.

Some with clear intentions on their minds. Others with only greed of wanting the treasures within. Some others just wanting to get a glimpse to see if the legends were true.

The legends of the sacred weapons within. Weapons forged by the gods. Weapons that could cut through steel. Weapons that could only be wielded by those that were worthy.

A dangerous trait for all those that wouldn't be worthy if the legends were true. Legends of the weapons burning straight through the hands of any that weren't as though they were made of hot lava.

Weapons that she knew were deep inside of the temple being safeguarded. Not by any amazon guards. No but by themselves. By a set of trials that would deem the next holder worthy.

Trials that she couldn't help but feel slightly scared inside knowing this place could be her final resting place. This place could be where her remains would be seen forever like others before her.

A necessary risk. A risk that she had to take if things were to change. If the culture of her people was to change. If the one that she truly cares about the most would live to see another day.

A risk that she blocks out of her mind as she slowly approaches the large stone entrance doors of the temple. Doors that tower over her. Doors that as she touches to her surprise can hear whispers coming from inside.

The faintest of whispers that she can barely make out only to listen to them vanish when she slowly pushes these massive doors open using all of her strength.

These massive doors that takes all of her strength to open surprisingly to open before with the torch in her hand firmly raised up high lighting her way with a look of pure determination across her face keeping her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary slowly Diana walks into the darkness.

Darkness that she can't help but feel as though she was being watched. Being judged by some kind of unknown force.

An unknown force that she can feel as though it was trying to guide her lead her through a small passage away and up a set of massive stone steps as her eyes glance around the study all of the carvings around her across the walls.

Massive carvings. Carvings of drawings that she easily recognized. Some of the gods that blessed this temple.

Gods like the mighty Zeus. Gods like the lovely Aphrodite.

While others showed the treasures inside. The lasso. The god killer. The mighty armor. Treasures so many had tried to retrieve from these sacred grounds to only fail as she ascends up these steps.

Steps that she can see are carved with numerous pictures. Carved with numerous letterings even she couldn't understand.

Carvings that she continues to glance down towards ignoring the discarded weapons and burnt out torches that riddle the steps. Discarded items from those that had abandoned the journey. Or so she thought anyways.

The very same amazon warriors that had never been seen from again with some legends saying their souls still remained here trapped inside of the temple.

Souls of the unworthy that continue to roam the halls just looking for a way out. Just looking to make their escape.

Feeling herself coming to the last of the steps taking her eyes away from the carvings to look up instantly Diana's eyes go slightly wise.

Wide from seeing the stage being presented to her. An open void. An impossible void. A black bottomless void from what she could see with a small platform just big enough to stand on floats in the center of the room.

An platform that as she takes a closer view only makes her eyes widen even further at the treasure that she sees.

The legendary Lasso of Truth. An indestructible lasso made of so many legends. Legends saying all those wrapped in it would have to speak the undeniable truth no matter how hard they tried.

No matter how much they fought against its power. A power that was so great. Too great for all those with evil intentions in their hearts.

A truly powerful weapon that she sees shining at her from the platform. A golden shine that lights up the room.

A shine that she has to quickly take her eyes away from the glance around her surroundings seeing any way across. Any way to the floating platform. A platform that continues to float in mid air somehow.

 _Trust your instincts._

Hearing the faintest of whispers in her ear snapping her body around with her sword clutched firmly in her hand raising her torch in front of her finding a dark empty passageway right behind her where a couple of large steps used to be suppressing her eyes from going wide with shock turning her head back forward towards the floating platform keeping her torch in front of her to light her path slowly with her eyes remaining glued to the lasso hanging in the air Diana makes her way forward through the darkness.

Darkness that she quickly finds herself being lead to the end of the platform she is standing on in the matter of seconds.

A platform that only leads towards the black void. An endless void. An void she can feel staring at her.

An void she can't help but glance back over her shoulder to find the entrance into the room completely gone only to be replaced with darkness.

Turning her head back forward replaying the words in her mind scrunching her eyes together as she lifts up a leg and gently brings it down over the ledge instantly Diana's eyes go wide as she feels a smooth surface right underneath her sandal.

A smooth surface that makes an appearance almost out of the blue causing it to light up and reveal itself as a stone step.

A step that as she removes her foot to only watch the step disappear once again causes her lips to curl upright for the briefest of seconds as she schieves her sword before slowly once again putting her foot back down causing the step to reappear cautious Diana takes another step forward feeling another step appearing underneath her foot.

Followed by another then another. Steps that keep appearing until she suddenly comes to a stop when she feels her foot hitting nothing but air.

A close call that quickly causes her to look around finding the floating platform still a good distance away before slowly changing course she takes a step to her right feeling her foot hitting another step.

 _Trust my instincts._

Replaying the same words over and over again in her mind slowly maneuvering around the dark void occasionally going in a few different directions nevering going in the same direction for long.

A pace that she feels like has taken her hours so far. Taken her hours for how far she has come. Merely a small distance away from this floating platform.

A short distance away. A distance away that makes her bite down on her lower lip and glance back over her shoulder remembering her path up to this point.

A path that makes her lips flicker upward as she looks back forward towards the lasso before slowly without taking her eyes away Diana backs up onto a few hidden stones before instantly she takes off into a run and leaps off the last step she had taken causing her to fly through the air over the void.

A void that she feels as though it was trying to pull her down into its bottomless pit. Feel when she feels some sort of force trying to grab a hold of her legs.

This force she can feel causing her momentum of her leap to drastically die down as she nears the floating platform before as though her leg was being grabbed as she watches herself falling down at a fast pace reaching out instantly Diana graps the edge of the floating platform.

Grasps the edge holding onto dear life as she feels as though a pair of hands were grabbing a hold of her legs from the void. Grabbing with the intent on having her join them.

These hands that she blindly kicks away as she pulls herself upright onto the floating platform to rest her back up against what felt like a small stone structure.

Looking down towards the void feeling as though she was staring down towards a pair of eyes letting out the silentest of chuckles seeing a shine coming from up above out of the corner of her eyes turning her eyes away from the void to look up slowly Diana's lips curl up into a small smile.

A small smile that causes her to rise up to her feet until she is eye level with the prize. The prize of this trial.

The lasso of truth. A lasso that shines brightly at her. A lasso she can't help but think it looks so beautifully as she reaches out to graze it with her fingers.

Graze it to only have her smile widen when she watches the lasso's shine get even brighter. Get even brighter only feeling a small surge of power radiating through her.

Not a burning sensation that the legends had described for those not worthy. No this felt….good. This made her feel stronger.

Grasping the lasso gently in her hand only feeling an even more powerful surge radiating through her body turning her eyes away from the lasso to look back ahead finding the entire room starting to light up from under the lasso's bright light causing a hidden ledge to be revealed keeping a firm hold on the handle with a twirl reaching out Diana lashes out the lasso towards the ledge causing the lasso to wrap around a small section of a stone wall that is sticking out before without any delay she swings across the void and lands firmly down on a platform.

An platform that as she lands on firmly makes her glance back over her shoulder to only see darkness behind her turning her head back forward clutching the lasso in her hands slowly Diana makes her way forward into the darkness having the lasso light her way.


	10. Chapter 10

Ascending up the last bit of the stone steps in front of her only seeing what the light of the lasso attached to her belt hits in front causing a small golden shine to erupt glancing around the darkness finding herself inside of a pitch dark room unraveling the lasso from her belt raising it up high as she looks around to find herself inside of a large cavern with numerous carvings yet again traced across a couple of stone walls turning to her side finding an torch hanging up against the wall reaching out just as her fingers come within inches instantly Diana pulls her hand back as she watches the torch light up along with countless others scattered all around the chamber.

Torches that reveal a very large chamber. Larger than she had ever seen before. Only this one was different.

This one was not only below her as she stands on the edge of a stone platform looking down but also completely flooded. Completely flooded with an enormous amount of water.

Water that has almost risen up to where she is standing now. Water that shines a bright blue almost twinkling at her.

A sight that she would have called beautiful if not for what she sees down below in its depths. Bones of fallen warriors. Scattered remains of armors and swords resting deep down on the stones below.

Things that shouldn't have been possible in her mind. Shouldn't have been possible due to none ever making it through the first trial. Unless….

Snapping her head to look back over her shoulder finding her entrance into the chambers once again lost into darkness with her eyebrow raised slowly Diana turns her attention back forward.

 _Unless every warrior's path is different._

Staring down into the abyss shaking her thoughts taking a few steps forward until the ends of her sandals are off the end of the platform that she is on placing the lasso back around her belt just as she takes a step feeling a wind breezing through the air coming from behind instantly coming to a stop the faintest of whispers can be heard coming from behind.

The very same whisper she had just heard coming from the latest chamber. A voice she couldn't quite figure out if it was coming from a man or a woman.

 _Face your fears._

Unable to keep the look of confusion from coming across her face glancing over her shoulder finding nothing but darkness behind her turning her head back forward to look back down into the great depths of water below her taking a deep breath instantly Diana dives off from the platform landing down hard into the water with a loud splash.

A splash that could be heard echoing through the chamber. A chamber that suddenly starts to darken as a golden glow shines deep within the depths of the abyss.

An golden glow that slowly starts to dive deeper and deeper into the abyss exploring the flooded chambers down below.

Chambers that were truly massive in her eyes. Chambers that seemed to keep going on and on. Chambers filled with monuments.

Monuments of the gods that temple had been dedicated to. Monuments so large that almost required a chamber by themselves to hold.

Statues that she slowly swims around taking them in with a sense of awe. Taking them in with a sense of wonder seeing truly what the gods looked like in real life.

Statues that she could swear were watching her as she slowly swims past them and down towards an open doorway in the dark depths below her.

Depths that only seem to be getting deeper by the second. Seemed to be never ending. Seemed to continue to go on forever like a bottomless pit.

An bottomless pit that seems to be calling out to her with the faintest of whispers. The very same whispers that she had heard inside of the last chamber. Only this time they were louder.

Only this time they seemed to be closer. So close as though they were right next to her.

A sudden thought that causes her to snap around only for her eyes to widen when she sees skeletons one after another floating just behind her staring directly at her with lifeless eyes.

Eyes that she can feel following her as she backpedals away from them before in a twirl she continues her pace back forward into the abyss.

Swims through the darkness seeing only more lifeless eyes staring at her from the darkness. Lifeless eyes of the fallen. Lifeless eyes that continue to be revealed through the abyss.

An abyss that reveals a large stone cavern that she swims easily through until the faintest of lights coming from above causes her to ascend up through the water to a small opening.

An opening just big enough for her to fit through. An opening that with every passing second she sees the light getting closer and closer until within seconds she lets out a breathe as her head emerges out of the water.

A breathe that she treasures before she opens her eyes to find herself staring directly at a well lit room.

Well lit by numerous torches all around her. Torches burning with bright blue flames. Flames she can feel from her spot in the water.

Flames that burn just as bright as her lasso. Flames that she is drawn to as she emerges out of the water to only stop glancing at the nearest torch when she catches sight of it.

The armor of the gods. An armors that shines brightly at her. An armor that was more beautiful than what the legends spoke of it.

A red and gold breast plate bearing a golden eagle. A matching gold belt firmly attached to a dark blue skirt.

A suit of armor that makes her lips curl up into a slight smile as she slowly approaches the armor. Slowly approaches the armor feeling numerous eyes upon her.

Feeling as though she was being judged with every single step that she takes. Steps that continue to echo off of the walls. Continue until she comes to a stop to graze the breastplate gently with her fingers.

Graze feeling the cold steel of the armor. The legendary armor. The armor that would now become her own as slowly she strips off her toga and the rest of her clothing leaving her bare naked before slowly she applies every ounce of the legendary armor firmly to her body.

Armor that felt light. Felt so light. Made her feel so light. Made her feel as though she would be even faster in combat. Made her feel powerful.

Made her feel almost invincible. Invincible as she applies the last of the armor in the form of a pair of silver bracelets that match the armor perfectly.

An armor she can't help but smile at in her reflection as she stares back down into the water seeing the breastplate shining brightly.

Shining brightly until instantly her smile vanishes and an alarmed expression comes across her face when the torches go out engulfing the room into total darkness.

Engulf into darkness other than the light coming from her lasso. A golden shine that as she turns her head to find herself staring into the lifeless eyes of a woman that had thought of to been lost so many years ago causes her to fall down to the ground and back up slightly.

A woman that she had watched die. A woman that had first started her journey to become a great warrior despite her mother's wishes.

Her dead aunt. An aunt that stares lifelessly at her. An aunt that she can't help but keep staring at in shock as she makes her way up to her feet.

An aunt that she sees getting closer and closer to her despite her backpedaling seeing the true damage of the woman's last battle.

The clear cut of the slit throat she had received. She cuts delivered all across her face causing deformed skin to hang off from her face.

A sight that was appalling. A sight that she didn't want to remember this woman by. A sight that makes her take out her sword as she sees this deformed woman making her way over with her own sword in her hand.

A sword that she watches instantly be swung her way causing her to quickly bring up her sword to block the incoming attack.

An attack that is followed by another. An another as she continues to block slash after slash coming her way. Coming from her way by this thing. This thing that looked just like her aunt.

Looked just like her former mentor. Just like her former teacher. A teacher she can't help but to stare at as tears start to form in her eyes.

Tears that she would not allow to fall. Tears that she suppresses the best of her abilities as she continues to block strike after strike before instantly as though feeling a burst of strength radiating through her in a sudden move Diana sends a slash of her own cutting her aunt's deformed hand completely off causing her sword to fall down to the ground with a clang.

A clang quickly followed up by a thud as the deformed head of her aunt comes crashing down from a quick slash that lands clean straight through her neck.

An sudden attack that only makes her eyes widen at what she had just done as she watches her aunt's lifeless body come crashing down to the stone ground.

An lifeless body that stares up lifelessly at her before as though her legs were giving out on her causes Diana to come crashing down to her knees before slowly a few tears trickle down her face to the cold ground below.


	11. Chapter 11

Rising up to her feet furiously swiping at the lone tears that drip down her face turning her eyes away from the deformed body of once her aunt to grab a hold of her lasso raising up her hand up high allowing the shine of the lasso to be her guiding light stepping over the decapitated body with her eyes only hardening and constantly glancing around looking for even the slightest of danger keeping a tight hold of the sword in her hand turning on her heels slowly Diana makes her way across the chambers in the direction of an wide open doorway between two large pillars.

Two large pillars that as she passes on by she can't help but notice two carvings on each of the pillars. A similar carving.

The carving of the last remaining treasure hidden deep within the temple. The legendary god killer. A sword that she can't help but watch the walls seeing a story being told.

The very same story she had been told as a child. The story of how the mighty Zeus had defeated the god of war Ares using this very sword.

Carvings that showed just that. A mighty battle taking place. Zeus tearing apart warrior one after another with the sword firmly in his hand.

Carvings showing the two mighty gods clashing in a duel for the ages. A duel that would end with both bloodied and battered but in the end it was Zeus that would emerge as the victor.

A story that would be told for centuries. A story that would be passed down from amazon to amazon. A story that has fueled many warriors.

Some to be the absolute best. Others to achieve greatness like the mighty Zeus had. As for her? She didn't seek either.

She didn't seek out this sword to prove that she was the best. She didn't seek out the sword to achieve greatness like many of her fellow amazons would have done.

No the reason why she was doing this was just outside of these walls. Her real reason was to have a wind of change blow through these shores.

A change her people desperately needed. A change that she knew needed to happen to ensure her people's survival.

The very same change that has occurred deep within herself. Made her think for herself. Made her want to learn about what was beyond these islands.

And if she was being totally honest the number one reason why she was doing this wasn't for herself. Wasn't just for her people. No it was for him.

Bruce Wayne. This mysterious man that washed up on these shores. This man that has taught her so many wonderful things.

Taught her of how far civilization has come outside of these shores. Has taught her new ways to become an even better warrior.

Taught her so many ways of how to improve herself. Not just on the battlefield but also outside of it as well.

A man that she knew fate rested firmly in her hands. A fate that she would make her own. Just like she had seen once before.

A possible future that she had mixed feelings over. Some being fear. Some being critical thinking this couldn't ever possibly happen.

But the overwhelming feeling of happiness was what she was feeling the most. Feeling happy from seeing how much this man could truly care for her.

Showing what life could be like for her off from this island. A peaceful life. An adventurous life. A truly blessed life.

A life she has seen would allow her to seek of justice for all those around the world and not just the inhabitants of the island.

Allow her heart to finally be able to do the things that she always wanted. To be able to travel all across the world exploring others cultures.

Be able to learn about the things that she was missing here on the island. Be able to truly test herself against the best of the best.

To ensure others would have their justice. And to do it all with him.

A man that has made her feel so many things over the months. Made her feel respected. Truly respected for the being that she truly is.

Not because of her title as princess. No because of how she truly is. Of what she is truly like other than the mask that she had hide behind for years.

Made her feel so feminine. Made her feel so cherished as though she was the most important thing to him.

A trait that she finds herself sharing with him. He truly is the most important thing to her. Truly the most cherished possession of hers.

A possession she would not allow to perish. Would not allow to fall as she makes her way through a narrow cavern seeing a small dim light coming from a lit torch behind a corner.

A lit torch that is followed by another and another as they line up filling a narrow cavern wall lighting the way downward.

Downward where she can feel the air getting even thinner. Feel the air getting even hotter causing sweat to drip down her forehead.

An intense heat that only gets hotter and hotter with every single step that she takes. This intense heat that hits her in waves as she goes further and further down the cavern.

An cavern she watches get even brighter. So bright it even out shines her lasso. And she soon finds out why just as her feet hit the last of the stone steps.

The reason why the cavern is so hot. In the form of flames. High shooting flames that hit the top of the cavern.

Walls and walls of flames that continue to burn even though there is no source of how they are doing so. Intense flames.

Flames that she has turn her eyes away from just from feeling the heat alone. Flames that as she turns her eyes back towards instantly cause her eyes to widen when she sees what is resting in the middle of them.

The sword. The legendary god killer. The sword of swords. A sword that rests floating within the flames.

These intense flames that don't even put a single scratch into the blade itself. Such an amazing piece of weaponry.

A weapon that she can't help but stare at taking in every single one of its features. Its flawless ends that legends say can cut through anything. Even other steel as though it was nothing but butter.

Its golden handle that shines just as bright as her lasso as though they were made for each other. This amazing blade that shines just as bright as the flames that surround it.

Flames she can't help but glance at trying to find so kind of opening. Trying to find some way through to retrieve this sword.

An opening she doesn't not find anywhere in sight. An opening that was nowhere to be found. So how was she suppose to retrieve this blade?

 _Trust your feelings._

Feeling the softest of breezes brushing her ear snapping her body around with her sword clutched firmly in her hand seeing nothing in sight turning her head back forward towards the blade once again just as she takes in its features once again instantly the hairs on the back of Diana's neck start to stick up.

 _Trust your feelings. Only those with the purest of hearts may pass through._

Hearing the faintest of whispers in her ear glancing once again over her shoulder seeing nothing but pure darkness lurking behind her turning her gaze back towards the sword in front of her replaying the words over and over again with only one image coming to her mind that makes her lips curl up into a slight smile unknown to her knowledge taking a deep breathe slowly Diana takes a step closer towards the flames then another before just as she comes within inches away from the flames closing her eyes without any hesitation she takes a step forward expecting the worst.

The worst that has yet to come. The worst that causes her to open her eyes only for them to go slightly wide as she finds herself standing amongst the flames not feeling anything at all.

Not feeling the intense heat of the flames. Not feeling the steel of her armor melting against her skin. Not even feeling any part of herself catching on fire.

An unique situation that makes her glance all around the flames that surround her before she turns her attention back towards the ultimate prize.

The prize of the temple. The prize of Themyscira. The God Killer.

The blade of legends. A blade that seems to be calling out to her as she watches it shine through the flames.

A shine even greater than the flames themselves. Flames that she slowly walks through before ever so slowly she reaches out to grasp the blade's handle.

Grasp the blade only to feel a surge of power run straight through her. A power that she feels causing a gust of wind to blow straight through the flames causing them to be no more leaving her standing in the middle of the chamber with the sword being held up high firmly in her grasp.

Held up firmly up in the air as a gust of wind continues to swirl around the chamber hitting everything in its path.

Causing her long brunette hair to run freely with the wind before slowly as though she was controlling it she lowers the sword down to her side and snaps her eyes to look back towards the entrance of the room with nothing but a determined look coming across her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Feeling all eyes upon him despite the darkness covering his eyes feeling a sharp end of a blade poking at his back causing him to continue his trek forward through the dirt to only feel his feet hitting up against a stone structure without having a chance to react instantly as he feels his legs being kicked out from underneath him causing him to fall down to his knees gritting his teeth to suppress the urge to let out a small scream of pain within a flash Bruce is forced to shut his eyes for a brief second as he feels a bright light creeping into his eyes when the black fabric that was covering his eyes is ripped away forcefully.

A light that was so bright. A light coming from a pot of nearby flames that soar high into the air. Flames that as he opens his eyes he can't help but stare at. Can't help but stare at the structure that they were coming from.

It wasn't just some pot. No it looked as though it would be some kind of tomb. Some kind of final resting place.

His final resting place. The place where his bones would lie forever.

Glancing around his surroundings finding numerous pairs of eyes staring at him from disgust as he kneels down on some sort of temple platform in the middle of the city just as his eyes roam around the masses looking for a certain pair of blue ones instantly feeling a sharp below connecting to the back of his head without having a chance to react Bruce feels his head landing down hard on a stone block.

A stone block that he couldn't help but notice had cuts already deep within them. Deep cuts as though a large sword or axe had already been wedged deep into the stone a few times.

The true definition of a chopping block. A block that he can't help but lift his head up from only to feel his head being roughly pressed back down into the cold stone.

Roughly pressed down by many hands. The hands of those that had thought of him to be some sort of demon.

That was what some had called him anyways. A demon that had been sent to their sacred land to destroy them.

Had been sent to their land to corrupt each and every one of them. All starting with the princess.

The princess. Princess Diana or Diana as to what she liked to be called. An truly extraordinary woman. A woman that he couldn't help but think about through the countless hours he sat inside of his cold cell be watched by numerous guards.

A woman that was a true definition of a warrior. A warrior that didn't fear no man. Didn't fear no creature.

A warrior that always wanted to learn more. Always wanted to improve her craft. Always would fight with so much passion.

Passion for true justice. Passion to defend the innocent and weak. Just like he has.

But never for power. Never to gain anything. Something that instantly drew him to her. Instantly caused him to have a liking to her.

That was before he got to know the amazon princess. Got to know the real her. Got to know how her mind truly worked.

How she is adventurous. How she always wanted to explore the world away from these shores. To visit everywhere that she possibly could in this world.

How she had a thirst for knowledge. A thirst to know everything that she possibly could about any sort of topic.

Learn everything that she could about the past history away from the island. History that he would always see a look of awe and wonder whenever he would explain some things to her.

A look that would always make him smile towards her whenever it made an appearance. A look that he knew just a few months ago made him truly fall for her.

Made him fall for this amazon princess. Made him want to spend every passing second with her. A strange feeling.

A dangerous feeling. A feeling he wasn't sure how to feel about it knowing of his past history. Knowing how for the last few years he had not real contacts with the outside world.

Had truly no one in this world other than himself to look after him. No one to talk to. No one to travel with. No one to even interact with.

But this woman was different. How he couldn't even begin to describe but he knew. He knew this was the woman.

The woman that he could share everything with. Share his past with. Share his fears with. Even share what his future goals are.

Goals that once he spoke of caused him to see her eyes twinkling in delight. Twinkling knowing they each wanted the very same thing.

Wanted justice. Wanted justice for all those around the world. Wanted for those that couldn't defend themselves.

A justice that he can feel slipping away as he feels the cold of the stone running up and down his body.

Feel running away as he doesn't see her amongst the crowd with numerous scenarios running through his mind.

Was she already dead? Was she being held prisoner somewhere? Just so many scenarios. So many scenarios that causes him to be unaware to the tall amazon making her way onto the platform as cheers echo from the crowd.

One of the biggest amazons that he had ever seen. An amazon wielding a very large greatsword firmly in her hands.

His judge,jury,and executioner. A unique position that he has found himself in with no clear answer of what crime he had committed being presented to him.

No clear reason why he was in the position that he finds himself in now. A very strange moment in his life.

But yet again washing up on an island with its only inhabitants being an ancient race of amazons could be considered stranger.

Amazons that continue to glare at him. Some that even spit up at the structure. True looks of hatred across their faces that he didn't think he would possibly understand.

Understood why they hated him so much. Why they hated men so much. But he guessed it was just by how much they believed in everything they had been taught all of their lives.

To be taught to hate his kind. To think his kind was power hungry individuals that only brought pain and suffering wherever they went.

A ridiculous thought. A ridiculous way of thinking. But a way of thinking he could clearly see each and every single woman around him clearly taking too.

Including her. The queen of the amazons. A woman that looks down towards him with a look of pure hatred from a temple's steps.

Not just a hatred of her beliefs. No there was something else there. Maybe a mother's hatred. A hatred for what she felt he was doing to her daughter.

A daughter that she didn't know the first thing about in his opinion. A woman that would always be stronger than any that called this island their home.

Would always be the crown jewel of this island for all those that saw her just like he has. Well did if the look in the amazon's eyes next to him was a clear indication.

A woman that looks over towards her queen only to receive a nod in reply before slowly he watches the woman raise up her sword high up into the air.

High up into the moonlight not catching a sudden shine that erupts from the sky. A golden shine. A shine that instantly comes crashing down onto the platform next to him causing a cloud of dust to form up from the stones below.

A shine that rises up slowly up from the smoke before as the smoke evaporates leaves a woman standing up high.

A familiar face wearing a new set of armor. An set of armor that shines brighter than the moonlight on this given night giving out a golden glow.

Glows from her weapons that he instantly knew what they were. The weapons of the legends of the island.

The treasures of the island. Weapons forged from the gods only waiting to be claimed by those that are worthy. Just like the woman standing tall before him.

Just like he always knew that these weapons were almost made especially for her somehow. Made only for her to wield them.

Ignoring all of the gasps echoing from all around her glancing around seeing every single amazon starting to back up away from the structure with looks of shock while others look on with true wonder and awe across their faces snapping her eyes to meet the tall amazon in front of her seeing the woman looking down towards her with complete shock as her sword remains high up into the air as her facial features harden causing the woman to back up slightly from her while every other amazon on the structure scrambles to get away.

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder finding Bruce looking up towards her with a complete look of shock that matches most around her taking in his face seeing fresh cuts and bruises all over feeling anger starting to radiate through her entire body instantly Diana snaps her head back towards the taller amazon seeing her sword starting to shake before instantly with a dash of speed she sends a vicious kick that lands clean against the woman's chest sending her flying off from the structure to only land down hard on the dirt ground with a tremendous thud.

A thud that causes her to witness every single amazon nearby to back up even more in pure silence before with a flick of her wrist as she unshieves the god killer from her belt causing gasps to echo from the crowd turning her attention over towards Bruce with a quick slash instantly Diana cuts his binds and kneels down next to him to lay a hand down gently on his cheek.

" Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his shock locking eyes with her seeing nothing but concern coming from them with a slight nod slowly as though in a trace within a flash Bruce watches the concern look completely vanish from her eyes as she snaps her head back forward to look towards a nearby temple.

An look of pure hatred. A look that shocks the queen to no end as a look of total shock comes across her face.

A look that only intensifies as one by one her people slowly start to kneel down towards the structure. Start to kneel down towards her daughter.

A daughter that continues to glare at her completely ignoring what is going on all around her before in a sudden move her eyes go as wide as saucers as for the first time in her life she watches her daughter raise up to her feet to point the end of her sword directly at her.

" Challenge."

* * *

Tension that could be cut with a knife. Numerous pairs of eyes watching with mixtures of emotions radiating from each and every single one of them.

Pure silence that fills the air. These are only just some of the things that could describe a lone chamber on this full moon night.

A well lit chamber where the masses have gathered to watch a once in a lifetime feat. A battle for the ages.

The first in their people's history. A trial by combat. Something that has not happened in centuries. Something was just mere moments away from happening.

But this one was different. This one was to be decided by what was considered to be the future of Themyscira.

Be decided by the future queen in a once in a lifetime battle. She would either fall and the future of her people would be dazy or she would be victorious bringing a sudden change to them.

A change that every single one of them has seen in their princess the last year ever since he had shown up.

Ever since she arrived here in these chambers with a man hanging on her arm. The very same man that was always seen with her for the last year.

Whether it was her visiting him inside of his cell until his release or when they would be seen up in the mountains training.

A situation none liked to see. A situation some had tried to correct. Tried to make the princess see reason to only be returned back to the earth.

Only to be mowed down once they drew their swords upon her. The same scene that would follow the princess for months causing even more of them to fall before her might.

Cause even more turmoil to follow after her as she spent more and more time with this filth. With this demon sent here by Ares.

That was what was thought of anyways. This man was really a demon sent here to destroy them. Sent to destroy their perfect world.

Sent here to corrupt their princess causing them to be destroyed from within. A feat that they were watching before their eyes now.

Watching their princess standing defiantly up against them as this man is seen behind her while she stares up towards her mother just waiting for her challenger.

A challenger that has not stepped up despite the wishes of some in the crowd. Has not stepped up due to what could be seen across the princess's belt.

The legendary weapons of Themyscira. Weapons that many have tried to claim for themselves to only vanish into history.

Weapons only all those that were worthy could claim as their own. Something this woman in front of them clearly was able to do.

This powerful woman that has only gotten stronger now with the weapons that she yields striking fear into all of their hearts.

Weapons that continue to shine as they watch her continuing to stare up into her mother's eyes with nothing but pure hatred.

A look in which had never been seen before. A look that had never been directed towards their queen before.

A queen that was fair in most's eyes. But a queen that could also be cruel when it was called for. A cruel side that many are waiting to be unleashed now.

A cruel side to their disappointment continues to remain in the dark as Hippolyta continues to look down into her daughter's eyes with nothing but shock.

The very same shock that has stayed with her ever since she saw her daughter making an appearance. Ever since she saw the shine of the armor and weaponry her daughter carries with her.

The weapons of legends. The weapons some in the city felt she was the only one able to claim. A theory proved to be very wrong.

She was not the one to claim them. But she knew who would be in due time and she is staring directly at her.

Her daughter. A daughter that she knew would grow up to do great things. Wonderful things but would have to face terrible things along the way.

Terrible things she had tried to protect her from. Terrible things that as fate would have it she would face despite her wishes. Despite a mother's wishes.

" My queen?"

Snapping out of her thoughts glancing over to her side seeing her most trusted guard looking at her with nothing but concern taking a quick glance back down towards her daughter seeing her staring up towards her with nothing but defiance letting out a sigh with a slight nod slowly Hippolyta watches out of the corner of her eye her trusted guard slowly make her way down the throne's steps.

A trusted guard that she has known her whole life. Much like her daughter has. A daughter that instantly snaps her attention over towards the woman as the crowd around them backs up.

A daughter that sends a chill up and down her spine from seeing the stone cold look across her face as she stares at her guard before almost instantly her eyes widen and she leans forward in her throne when she sees the instant scene in front of her.

Seeing the guard grasping her sword firmly in her hand only to quickly charge forward in a sudden move like a flash of lighting quickly grasping the god killer from her belt with a flick of her wrists instantly a loud clang of metal striking metal echoes throughout the throne room followed by a tremendous thud causing every amazon's eyes to widen at what they had just saw.

Just saw the god killer cleanly piercing straight through the guard's sword completely cutting it into two as though it was nothing but paper before it does the same to the guard's upper torso causing the guard's body to be split into two in a quick clean motion.

A feat never seen before. A feat that leaves the whole entire room speechless as Diana tears her eyes away from the fallen amazon's body that starts to riddle the floor with a puddle of blood to glance around at her amazon sisters that surround her.

Glance around only to start to pace around them seeing nothing but fear radiating from their eyes as they back up away from her.

" Is there no one else?"

Continuing her march around the room locking eyes with every single amazon that she passes on by seeing the same reaction in each of their eyes suddenly Diana comes to a stop to glance back all around herself.

" Is there no one else!?"

Seeing an instant reaction of her amazon sister jumping up in fear before backpedaling in a sudden move Diana snaps her eyes to look back up towards her mother seeing the older woman looking down towards the deceased body of her most trusted guard with a pure look of shock across her face.

" I have won this duel and by right of the amazon way it is now my decision of what is to happen to the prisoner."

Letting out a huff as she shakes her head slowly Diana takes a few steps towards the throne causing her to witness her mother lifting up her eyes to meet her own.

" Prisoner? Outsider? A poor choice of words to describe this man in front of you. A poor choice of words that you have decided to brand him with since the moment he has shown up here on our shores."

Taking her eyes away from her shock riddled mother to look around the throne room slowly Diana shakes her head.

" We are amazons. We are to fight with honor and show respect to all those on our lands. This man has not received either from the likes of any of you and if this is truly the amazon way then i'm ashamed to call myself one."

" Diana!?"

In a sudden motion instantly Diana snaps her head back towards the throne to meet her mother's eyes with nothing but anger radiating from her own causing a small flinch in her mother's features.

" And you? You, I expected better from. You always talked about when the day finally came all those would be welcomed to our lands. Was that just yet another lie that you spoke of?"

Instantly with her facial features hardening Hippolyta rises up out of her throne to glare down towards Diana seeing the same exact glare being directed her way.

" How dare you speak to me in this way. It was i and i alone the nursed you. Cared for you. Helped you become the great amazon that you are today and this is how you repay me? Your own mother?"

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye tearing her eyes away from her mother to glance down towards the older woman's side seeing her hand reaching down for her sword in a sudden move Diana raises up her sword to point it directly at her mother causing gasps to be heard coming from her fellow amazons.

" Don't!"

Hearing the coldest tone she has ever heard in her entire life coming from her daugher unable to suppress it Hippolyta's eyes widen as her hand comes to a sudden halt.

" I will always remember. I will always remember how you cared for me ever since the day that i came into this world.

But now the time has come for me to walk my own path. You may not agree but i have chosen this man. I have chosen to walk side by side with this man for the rest of our lives and beyond the grave."

Lowering the god killer down to her side turning her attention away from her mother and over towards Bruce with her facial features softening by the second ignoring the hushed conversations erupting around the throne room slowly making her way over until they are inches apart reaching out gently Diana grabs a hold of Bruce's wrist.

" Silence!"

Glancing back over her shoulder as she sees her mother taking a step down from her throne as though a switch had gone off in her head instantly Diana's facial features drastically change causing her mother to come to a halt.

" You have chosen this man? Why? You do not know this man!"

" That's where you are wrong. I do know this man. You may not see it but i do. This man is many things. Many wonderful things.

Some in which none here could possibly understand unless you felt it yourself. You may see him as some sort of demon because he threatens your way of life.

But i don't see that. I will never see that and that's why none of you will truly understand."

" What do you mean?"

Seeing an instant change in her mother's facial features glancing over towards Bruce slowly a flicker of a smile comes across Diana's face.

" I love him."

Instantly as she hears the entire throne room erupt into shouts of protest and anger being directed her way snapping her head to glance around causing every single amazon to go silent that she makes eye contact with slowly Diana shakes her head.

" And that's why none of you will ever understand. Your so caught up with the old ways you don't allow yourselves to develop opinions of your own.

You don't allow yourselves to evolve and because of that our people don't have a future. Because of that we will never evolve like other civilizations have. All because you all are too stubborn to see it."

Taking a few seconds to shake her head at the silenced masses turning her head back towards Bruce with her facial features softening slowly Diana's lips flicker up into a smile.

" Open your hand."

Hearing the faintest of tones that causes him to stress his ears to hear it doing as she asks slowly Bruce opens up his hand causing her smile to widen slightly before without having a chance to react instantly he grits his teeth when he feels her gently slicing the palm of his hand with the end of the god killer to only turn it on herself doing the same exact thing to her hand.

An action that causes hushed conversation to erupt around them until before he knows it he feels her blooded hand grasping his own causing loud gasps and cries of outrage to echo throughout the throne room until their shouts only intensify when he feels her lips upon his own.

A kiss unknown to his knowledge causes a glow to surround them. A glow that she can see through her closed eyelids causing her lips to curl up into a smile as she feels him deepening the kiss as she doesn't put up any resistance when he pulls her closer into his chest.

A simple kiss that she breaks away from to look up towards the throne seeing her mother staring at her with nothing but shock before with a small smile with a gentle tug turning on her heels slowly Diana starts to lead Bruce towards the entrance of the throne room.

" Diana!?"

Coming to an halt unable to keep the smile from across her face glancing over her shoulder to look back towards the throne Diana sees her mother staring down towards her with wide furious eyes.

" My decision has been made. The gods have blessed this union even if you don't. You best remember that."

Without waiting for a response with a tug slowly Diana leads Bruce out of the throne room ignoring the shouts of outrage and protest being delivered to a shock riddled Hippolyta.


	13. Chapter 13

Feeling the softest of strokes across her hair causing the smile across her face to widen even further letting out the gentlest of moans turning her head slightly away from his bare chest to look up towards his face seeing him only looking down towards her with a smile despite the range of emotions she can feel radiating from his eyes feeling her smile only widening further leaning up gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce own only to feel him gently pulling her closer into his chest putting up no resistance whatsoever.

Arms that surprisingly she loved to be held by. Loved to be held gently to his side just listening to his heart beat.

A strange feeling. Especially coming from an amazon. But a feeling that felt so….natural. Felt so right to her.

Arms that for some odd reason made her feel safe. Made her not care of the troubles that could be found outside of her chambers.

Troubles that could upset everything. Upset everything that was going on in Themyscira. Upset her already rocky relationships with her closest and remaining family members.

Arms that make her feel….happy. A feeling of true happiness as she gently rests against him. A feeling that she had never experienced before. A feeling that she would not let get away.

Not now and not ever. A position that she finds herself in not willing to move away from her spot as her armor along with his clothing is found scattered all around them.

Found scattered around her fur bed. Scattered all around them as she lays comfortably in his arms with an arm draped over him in possession as a fur blanket lies over them covering their naked bodies.

" So….you did all of that just for me?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile keeping her eyes locked on his own nodding her head gently Diana rests her head down onto his chest only for her smile to widen as she listens to the sound of his heartbeat echoing through her ears.

" Yes? Wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

Turning her head up slightly to meet his eyes finding a small smile across his face feeling her smile only widening leaning up gently Diana pecks him on the lips only to return her head back down to his chest.

" That settles it then."

Letting out a chuckle slowly just as he sees her face breaking off into a grin instantly the smile across Bruce's face falters slightly as he turns his attention up towards the stone ceiling with an raised eyebrow.

" So we're married now?"

Nodding her head gently into his chest only to hear the sound of his heart beat racing turning her head slightly to look back up towards his face seeing him staring up towards the ceiling with an almost unreadable expression across his face feeling her smile faltering reaching up gently Diana lays a hand down on his cheek causing him to turn his attention down towards her.

" Yes? It was an old way that had been done centuries ago before my people ever stepped foot on Themyscira. Is there something wrong? Do you not desire me to be your life partner as i do you?"

Instantly as he sees her smile faltering by the second as her eyes look up towards him with a mixture of concern and hurt shaking his head slightly reaching down gently Bruce lays a hand down on top of her own holding it into place onto his cheek as he stares into her eyes.

" No if i'm being totally honest i'm glad. I'm glad things turned out this way. Everything just feels so….right."

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile as she listens to him letting out a sigh a look of interest comes across Diana's face.

" Almost too right."

" What do you mean almost too right?"

Right as she sees him opening his mouth to only close it almost as quickly as it opens gently Diana turns his head slightly to look back into her eyes.

" Don't answer that. I know the answer already."

Seeing a look of interest radiating through his eyes with turning her eyes away from his own gently Diana starts to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

" You're scared because things are finally looking up for you. It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too."

Unable to keep the look of shock from briefly coming across his face reaching out gently Bruce lays his free hand down on her cheek feeling her leaning into his touch.

" I don't understand? I thought amazons weren't afraid of anything?"

" That's more than a myth than a fact. Everyone is afraid of something. I was afraid of standing up to my mother for so long.

A piece of me still is and that piece of me will always remain with me no matter how much i try to ignore it."

Just as she feels him trying to turn his head away in a sudden motion gently Diana turns his head back to look towards her.

" We both know what this is all about. Your fear is believing you're not allowed something good to enter into your life due to your past. I can see it in your eyes now.

Trying to figure out a way to convince me otherwise but i know the truth. I know that the guilt and anger of your parents drives you to become better.

I know that because of this guilt you feel as though you can never truly become close to another being because of how close you keep things to your heart.

I know that you feel as though you don't deserve to live a happy life but i'm telling you that you're wrong. You're so wrong.

If anyone deserves it then it's you. You have trained most of your life with one goal in mind that is so righteous.

So heroic that you are willing to not only risk your life but also to in a sense sacrifice everything if it means a better life for the citizens of Gotham City.

If that just doesn't prove to you how right i am then i'm just going to have to repeat it over and over again until it finally sticks inside of that head of yours."

Staring deep into her eyes seeing nothing but determination for him to believe her words glancing away from her eyes to look down towards her hand closing his eyes briefly to take a deep breathe slowly Bruce opens his eyes to look down towards Diana with a flicker of a smile across his face.

" I'm that easy to read aren't i?"

" No just easy for me. I know you and i'm telling you this right now. You don't need to face these fears alone.

You will never have to face these fears alone again. I'll be there right by your side.

When you told me of that night, I sensed a great deal of darkness inside of you. A darkness fueled by only rage and guilt but a darkness that has not taken a hold of you.

Has not consumed you in anyway. Not for vengeance. Not in blind rage. Instead it has fueled you to do what you believe is right.

It has lead you down the same path that i walk and together we can ensure the citizens of Gotham along with every single man and woman across the world is ensured justice.

No one's perfect Bruce. So stop trying to be. I have long ago. Be who you want to be not what people want you to be."

Feeling him gently nodding his head into her hand unable to suppress the small smile that starts to form across her face keeping her eyes locked on his own gently Diana once again starts to stroke his cheek.

" Don't be afraid. I'm not anymore. Don't allow it to control you. Do what you want. Trust your heart. It can never steer you wrong."

Staring deep into her eyes for a few seconds feeling as though she was staring directly through him in a sudden move without giving her a chance to react leaning down gently Bruce presses his lips back to Diana's own feeling her freeze from shock only to feel her seconds later snap out of her shock to kiss him back with equal intensity lowering his head down gently to her own to deepen the kiss.

A kiss that she breaks off suddenly to watch him open up his eyes to stare directly into her own.

" Just do me one thing?"

Feeling him gently nodding into her hand feeling her lips curling up into a smile leaning forward Diana stops her lips from pressing against his own from just a mere centimeter away.

" Tell me that you love me you big woose."

Instantly as his eyes widen seeing her lips flickering upward even more feeling his own face mirroring her own leaning forward closing the distance between them gently Bruce presses his lips once again to Diana's own that quickly becomes heated as his hands start to roam down her sides as she slowly repositions herself to straddle his lap before suddenly as he feels her breaking off the kiss Bruce opens his eyes to see Diana staring down towards him with a raised eyebrow.

A look that instantly causes a chuckle to escape his lips before reaching up gently Bruce lower Diana back down towards him until only they are mere inches away from each other.

" I love you Diana."

Feeling her face breaking into a bright smile nodding her head leaning down gently Diana presses her lips once again back to Bruce's own.

" And i do you."

* * *

" Princess?"

Hearing the quietest of voices coming from nearby cracking open her eyes to look towards the entrance of her chambers suddenly as she finds a few amazons staring directly at her from the open doorway with mixture of emotions across their faces from looks of awe while some look on with confusion instantly Diana's eyes snap wide open to stare at her fellow sisters with suspicion before slowly with her eyes constantly glancing around the group slowly she reaches down towards the discarded god killer just a mere fingertips away from her on the stone cold floor.

Seeing the princess of amazons reaching down for her weapon in a sudden move a lone amazon raises up her hands causing her to witness Diana tilting her head slightly at her from her action.

" We're not here to fight you Princess Diana. We're only here to help."

Grasping the handle of the god killer firmly in her hand locking eyes with the leader of the group seeing a genuine smile across the woman's face without lowering her sword slowly Diana glances around at the other members of the group.

A group of woman that as she takes in each of their faces brings a shocking conclusion to her. Each of these amazons shared a similar trait.

Not any of these women from her memory were at Bruce's trial. Not any of these women were there to watch the duel that had taken place inside of the throne room.

And if they weren't there for that then why were they here? A question that she wanted answered now.

An answer that she gets in the form of a small amazon girl making her way through the crowd towards the leader of the group.

An amazon girl that she instantly recognizes. The very same girl that she had save not too long ago. The very same girl that she had watched be entered into the first trial of becoming an amazon warrior.

A girl that only smiles at her now causing her facial features to soften under the girl's gaze before as she watches an arm gently wrapping around the girl's shoulders turning her attention away from the girl to look towards the owner instantly Diana has to suppress the look of shock that is threatening to break across her face when she finds the owner to be the leader of the amazon group.

Glancing down to send a smile her daughter's way finding her smiling up towards her slowly the amazon turns her attention back over towards the other end of the room to find Diana staring directly at her with a soft expression across her face.

" We heard what you said and we're here to tell you not all of us believe like the others do."

Feeling her lips flickering upward just as she opens her mouth to respond Diana watches the amazon glance back down towards her daughter then back up towards her.

" You helped save my daughter's life and for that i will be eternally grateful but it is now time for you to walk your path."

Just as she sees Diana opening her mouth instantly the amazon raises up her free hand causing the princess of amazon to close her mouth almost instantly to see her a small glare.

" There is going to be an attack tonight. Many have spoken up about your speech tonight calling you truly corrupted. You must leave these shores if you are to fulfill your destiny.

We have prepared a ship for you that is awaiting for you to arrive. You must go quickly before it is too late.

We will company you to the ship but you must hurry. They will be here soon."

Without having a chance to react instantly Diana's eyes widen slightly when she sees the group of amazons quickly making their way out of her chambers.

An action that quickly causes her to look down towards the man sleeping peacefully next to her before as the words of the older amazon finally register into her mind a determined look comes across Diana's face.

* * *

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around their surroundings making sure to keep a tight hold around his waist with one arm while the other wields the god killer underneath her fur coat with the only sound of a couple of horses hoofs clip-clopping against the dirt slowly feeling the breeze of the cool wind blowing through the air causing her long brunette hair to flow freely with the wind Diana keeps her eyes locked forward looking straight ahead through the darkness.

A darkness that she continues to look through looking for even the slightest of movement. Looking for even the slightest sign of an ambush.

Looking for even the slightest shine of an end of an arrow. Looking for even the slightest shine coming from a sword.

An ambush that she finds nowhere in sight. An ambush that she was well ready for. Well ready for along with the convoy surrounding her.

A small band of fully armored amazon warriors. Warriors that continue to look around her surroundings much like she is looking for even the slightest dangers while another leads them through the darkness.

A darkness she slowly watches fade away bathing them in moonlight until what feels like a mere hour her eyes widen slightly when she catches sight of it.

A boat. A newly crafted boat from what she could tell. A boat that was massive but not too big. Just big enough for a small group. The right size for her and Bruce.

This boat that is bathed in the moonlight tied up firmly against a large boulder resting in the sand. A boat that she can't help but keep staring at until she feels the horse she is riding on the back on coming to an halt causing her to snap out of her thoughts to glance over towards their guide seeing her smiling at her.

" The best of amazonian craft. The boat is fully equipped with everything that you will need for your long journey."

Feeling her lips curling up into a slight smile nodding at the guide only to receive one in return feeling a hand gently resting down on her thigh turning her attention away from the guide to look down as she sees Bruce extending a hand up towards her from the ground feeling her smile only widening gently taking his hand within her own slowly Diana feels herself being gently placed down on the ground before slowly with a gentle tug she starts to pull him over towards the group of amazons that start to make a line in front of the boat staring off into the treelines.

" Thank you. Thank you all for this. I will never forget the kindness you all are showing us on this night."

Receiving a nod from their guide returning the nod with a tug without looking back slowly Diana starts to lead Bruce over towards the boat.

A boat that as she boards she can't help but smile at the detailed features all around her. Details that she slowly turns away from to raise up the god killer high up into the air before in a sudden motion rearing back she unleashes a slash down cutting the ropes connecting the boat to the boulder causing her to feel the boat instantly start to slowly float away from the shores going in perfect unison with the waves hitting the shores.

Waves as though they were on her side slowly start to pick up speed causing the boat to get further and further away from the shores.

Shores that she would always remember. Always remember every last detail of Themyscira. Remember how beautiful the island looked at sunset.

Always remember and treasure her past experiences that made her the woman that she has become today.

Always remember this was the place that she had met him. Met the man standing by her side. Met the man that as though fate was rewarding her in some way has become her husband blessed truly by the gods in a holy union.

A union that would always be remembered. A union that would go down in her people's history.

A history she can't help but think about now as she gently rests her head down against Bruce's shoulder just staring up towards the full moon.

Just thinking about what her people's future held. Would they ever adept? Would they ever evolve like other civilizations have?

So many questions that she hoped to have answered one day. Answered one day in maybe returning back to these shores.

Maybe coming back in hopes of ensuring her people's survival. But whatever future was in her horizon she was looking forward to it.

She was looking forward to bringing in a new age along with the man next to her side. An age that would be feared by the corrupted.

The age of justice.

 **Author's Notes: And this concludes this story of how Bruce and Diana meet. Look forward to hearing your reviews and messages about what you thought about the story.**

 **I don't know when the sequel will be out. I have other on going projects that i'm currently working on. Could be next week? Could be next year. Really depends upon certain things happening.**

 **In the meantime if you like my style of stories check out my profile and scroll all the way down to find out which stories are in the same universe that will conclude the whole kitten cabootle with a big crossover Batman vs Superman or what i like to call my own version of Injustice featuring a Batman & Wonder Woman vs Superman theme.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
